Music in Me
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: Zexion is stuck in High School with a group of his friends, even avoiding them. Though he's used to staying silent, his new acquired tastes for his friends band new guitarist he's forced out of the shadows. Zemyx, side pairings AkuRoku, SoRiku.
1. Precious Little Life

"**MUSIC IN ME"**

**Chapter 1: Precious Little Life**

**TONIGHT!  
>FLAME ROSE WANTS <strong>**YOU****!  
>DO <strong>**YOU**** HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?  
>BRING YOUR BASS! BRING YOUR ELECTRIC!<br>BRING YOUR **_**SKILLS**_**!  
>PLACE: 813 PINWHEEL CIRCLE<br>16TH - 21ST! 5P.M.-10P.M. !**

Zexion sighed as he tore the bright red flier off his locker, watching it flow into the busy hallway center before turning to grab his books.

Honestly, what was Axel thinking? Posting fliers like that was never going to get Larxene back; not all women cracked under jealousy. If anything, it would make her more stubborn...

Still, it wasn't any of _his_ business. Personally, he'd never actually listened to his 'friends' music, mostly out of fear of losing an eardrum he just couldn't bear to part with yet. He knew Axel; and everything Axel did, he did loud. Half the time he only ever went over to the band practices to help Roxas with homework, and remind Axel to do his own. The other half was to help Roxas work the computer's editing software so there was hope that their songs weren't _total _shit.

"Hey Zexion." Deep eyes looked up as the owner forced the locker shut, books in hand.

_Ah yes, speak of the devil and his little imp will appear. Must be a busy day if he can't come himself. He'll be answering to many if he's spoken of all around school.'_

"Roxas," He greeted, nodding slightly.

"Oh, sorry about that," He saw the crumbled flier on the floor, now stomped upon. "He kind of just put them everywhere..."

"It's no trouble. I'm just not looking forward to gym anymore."

"Were you ever?" He teased lightly, falling in step with the Junior. "You think she'll go off?"

"Sadly, no. I know for a _fact_ she'll start going off _before_ I can even get changed."

"You know, you're really good at not picking sides." The blond looked off.

"Oh no, I pick sides." Zexion interrupted. "I just don't get involved. Axel was wrong."

"He was not, Larxene-!"

"_You_ have to be on Axels side, you're dating."

"Hold on a minute, that's not true! I disagree on some of the things he does!"

"Yes, but that's because he's an idiot." Well, the younger didn't really argue against that, instead he stayed quiet for a bit as if trying to think of what to say next.

"Oh yea, hey, do you think you can come to the try-outs tonight?"

"Me? Why? I'm not in the band."

"Well, no, but you do help. Axel says you'll get a vote."

"I don't even like your music," The older boy said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks. Look, there are three of us, and Axels vote sadly counts as two. We need a tie-breaker."

"...So you're asking me to vote against Axel?"

"If necessary."

"...Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do," He sighed heavily. "I might as well. Are you going to try out?"

"_No_," The blond answered quickly. It was a real shame; Roxas could have solved all the bands problems on his own. "B-Besides, we need a more effeminate voice."

"I think your voice is rather womanly, and it would complement Riku's just fine. I already know it's a perfect combination with Axel's." Zexion jabbed, shooting a knowing look.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not in a million years," Zexion nodded.

"Hey guys!" _This guy._

Both froze in the hall, cringing a bit in annoyance.

Zexion and Roxas usually took this route to avoid running into the tall blond. Neither had really ever learned his name, though the stranger knew both of theirs, and seemed insistent on being one of their friends.

"Um... Hey... Well, I gotta go, see ya later Zexion." With that the blond hurried to Physics, leaving the two to AP Psych.

_'Damn you Roxas.'_

The shorter boy allowed himself to turn off his senses, simply nodding when he noticed the taller pause.

*_**I can't wait to see you! I've liked you for a thousand years!***_

"Hey Zex, you ready?" The pale teen looked up from his tray of what the school called food. It never really tasted bad, but it really couldn't be healthy for you either.

"Ready for what?"

"The auditions tonight! Roxy said you'd be coming."

"I guess. It's not that exciting..."

"It's going to be great! Really scope out the talent!" The taller smirked, sitting next to him.

"You mean a bunch of tone-deaf teenagers with instruments? I can't wait." He rolled his eyes sarcastically, watching the red head open the soda he'd hidden away. "Is Riku at least coming too?"

"Yea, of course. Why?"

"Riku and Roxas' sanity evens out your 'annoying' to 'tolerable'."

"Was that an 'insane' joke or an 'annoying' joke?"

"Well, you caught on to both so it's not a joke on your stupidity."

"Who are we making a stupid joke about?" Riku moved over to the table, sitting across from the red and lilac haired teens.

"Don' worry, we're leaving your girlfriend alone." Axel snickered.

"Did your girlfriend finally break you of that nasty habit?"

The two were interrupted as the twins came up, the blond sitting on the other side of Axel, the brunette next to Riku, across from Zexion.

"Hey Zexion!" As much as the shorter could get along with Riku and Roxas, he had a dangerously low tolerance of... well, stupid people. _Sora_ he couldn't stand, but he was civil in distancing himself.

"Sora."

"I'm going to watch the band try-outs with you guys!" He beamed.

"I don't remember invit-" 'inviting you' was knocked out of Axel's mind as the jab hit against his side.

"One of his friends is trying out, and my house is going to be empty for awhile, so he's coming with us," Roxas insisted.

"Oh great..."

Riku on the other hand didn't seem to mind, wrapping an arm around the thin brunettes waist.

"You know... I think I'm going to get some work done before lunch is over. I'll see you all after school," Zexion excused himself. He could only take so much Axel- now he had to double-dose with a side of Sora along with it?

Five hours... a day... for an entire school week... He would have to do some serious avoiding maneuvers during school for the next month to make up for all the brain cells that would be lost.

***No matter what I do, no matter what I say!***

"I mean _shit_, if he was fucking _gay_ that's all he had to say!"

"Mh-hm..." Zexion answered tiredly, glancing up from his book and over his glasses to check up on the field, sighing as they started praising who ever made that last kick.

"He just kept leading me on and hitting on me after all!"

"Yea..." He wasn't even really paying attention anymore. She'd been going at this for the past twenty minutes...

"Not to mention, uh, ya know, isn't inner-band-dating bad for the group!"

"Roxas isn't in the band," He corrected, taking his glasses off to clean a smudge. "Besides, weren't you the one hitting on Axel the whole time?"

"He never denied me or stopped me! I thought you said I was right?"

"I said Axel was wrong."

"Same thing!"

"Incorrect, you're wrong too," He sighed, glancing back to his books once the glasses were replaced.

"Excuse me?" Larxene turned on him, glaring.

"Yes, Axel was wrong. He shouldn't have encouraged you by ignoring you instead of fixing it and confronting you. Not to mention pushing you into Riku's drum set was an awful idea. However, you're wrong for harassing him."

"I did not-!"

"Pressing against him and trying to get your hand down his pants is sexual harassment."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"My side. I'm always right." Zexion smirked lightly, the book moved closer to his face.

"Hey, are you guys not gonna play?"

Zexion sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off a headache.

"Go away moron! Football's such a stupid game!" The pale blond hissed.

"You're just not that good at it yet. I can teach you."

"Move along idiot!"

"...What about you Zexion?"

"I have a doctor's note."

"Oh, what's wrong...?"

"I need to stay away from idiots, or I'll lose my sanity."

The hurt on the strawberry-blonde's face went ignored as he walked away, the black and white ball under his arm.

*****Thousand Years by Plumtree*****

**AN::**I hope it's not too confusing. There are a lot of pairings about to happen as well, so I figured I'd list them here and get that out of the way.

Zemyx [Main]

AkuRoku

RiSor

MarVen + MarLarx [MarMar's what's known as a man-whore… Sorry MarMar]

XemSai

LeonCloud


	2. Oh man, what to do?

"**MUSIC IN ME"**

**Chapter 2: "Oh man, what to do"**

Nearly four hours had gone by and Zexion was about to go and enroll himself into a "Suicidal Watch" program.

The 'talent' was _dreadful_. After all, being louder didn't make you sound better; that applied to everything from their tone-deaf singing to their lousy instrument playing!

Then he had to deal with... Sora and Axel. Sora kept clapping - even when no one else did - praising, and smiling. Then when Zexion glanced over once in a while he would see the brunette awkwardly stealing small make-out sessions with Riku. The only good he had done so far was when he was sent inside, under Axel's instructions, and brought out drinks.

Ugh, and _Axel_. He disagreed on every other participant! If he got outvoted, he wouldn't _not_ argue about how he was right! Again, louder didn't make you better, and Axel's arguments were no exception!  
>Luckily, the last signed up participant would be showing up any minute... Sora's friend.<p>

"Where is he?" Zexion asked after five minutes past the signed up time.

"He'll be here!" Sora assured quickly from Riku's lap. "Oh, there he is!"

A car was driving up the street. It was an annoyingly electric yellow Chevrolet Tigra [though Zexion had never been good with cars] that the lilac haired recognized as Larxene's. The passenger door opened as soon as it came to a screeching halt at the sidewalk. Out came the annoying strawberry-blonde Zexion had failed at avoiding for the past two years of his high school life, going on his third now.

"Just don't drag me into this stupid shit ever again!" The pissed off ex-band member growled as the boy brought out three large instrument cases from the back seats, and carefully placed them on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry cous', I just-"

"I don't care!" She drove off as soon as the door closed, not glancing back at her old band members at all.

"...Heh. S-Sorry I'm late everyone, my ride kinda didn't work, and I think my cousin hates my guts almost as much as she hates yours..." The teal eyed boy said nervously.  
>Sora jumped off Riku's lap to his feet and started helping his friend carry the cases into the garage.<p>

"Uh...Hey Demyx, what _is_ all that?" Axel asked skeptically.

Ah, Demyx, that was his name.

"Well, the flier said to bring your instruments, these are my instruments!" he beamed. "Electric, acoustic, and sitar."

"...Did you just say sitar?" Roxas spoke up.

"Yea, I play the sitar... Here, watch." The tall teen pulled out the navy and baby blue oddly shaped instrument and started checking the chords before playing an unfamiliar tune. When Zexion saw the 'band members' reaction, he assumed it was similar to one of their songs.

"You've heard us play! I like you already!" Axel's smile was just unnerving. "Lemme hear you on the other two- and you need to be able to sing too."

Demyx had actually come fully prepared; obviously he had done his homework with Sora on the band members. While playing a part from one of the songs Axel had written had naturally impressed him, he won over the rest of the band with an 'Into the Dark' cover on his acoustic - Roxas was a Death Cab fan apparently - and a really good voice and electric cover of 'Black Sheep' by Metric, which somehow got Riku's approval.

Zexion gave up his vote because he knew that at this point it wouldn't matter.

"Okay Demyx, really, _really_, come back on Friday, okay?" They had all week to weed out the idiots from the real players.  
>So far though, only Demyx was returning Friday...<p>

"Flame Rose is a stupid name," Zexion muttered to himself as Sora congratulated the tall blonde; he just wanted a legitimate reason to fight against Axel now.

**"Say **_**what**_**?"**

_***I feel so lonesome, tonight!***_

Honestly, the next week seemed to be the fastest and slowest of Zexion's entire life.  
>Fastest because all the day's and their events seemed to blend together in a blur- slowest because Zexion had been very good at keeping the past five years in Twilight Town very drama free - especially once he reached Oblivion High School. That streak was now broken.<p>

_**Tuesday, Gym.**

"Hey Zexion, did I see you with those losers when I dropped off my idiot cousin yesterday?" Larxene's voice was sharp and dangerous. The air around the two 'sport outcasts' was filled with electricity.

"I did spend a good four and a half hours with Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Sora yesterday," He nodded, trying to bury himself back into the story in his hands.

"Um, yea, I thought you thought Demyx was an idiot?"

"I still believe he is of unacceptable intelligence for his age."

"Okay, and I thought you said Axel was a dick!"

"I never said that once Larxene..."

"And why are you hanging out with them? They're so- ugh!"

"Because two of them are my friends, and I like being around them sometimes."

"Well if they're all your friends, then you have more then you need!" The girl growled in annoyance before grabbing her bag and stalking off towards the opponents of Demyx's team.

Zexion stared after her with pale blue eyes in absolute confusion.

_'What just happened...?'_

The next comprehendible thing that Zexion understood was a kick from Larxene that spun and sent the football towards the lilac's head.

_**Tuesday, Try outs.**

While all the clueless and unworthy talent seemed to go on forever, it came to an end as a young boy named Tidus made the cut to show up on Friday- even Zexion thought he showed some worth in him.

The downside was when Roxas showed him a text from his twin:

_**'Tell Zexion that Demyx says "You're Welcome" for blocking the football today in gym.'**_

It's not like he owed Demyx anything!

_**Wednesday, Hallway.**

While Zexion was grabbing his book for AP Psych, he saw the platinum blond woman passing him down the hall. The lilac haired teen turned on his heel to ask what the near death experience yesterday was about- but she seemed determined to ignore him and sped up to catch up with Marluxia and Vexen.

Standing alone and confused, the short teen saw Roxas and Demyx heading his way.  
>"Hey Zexion-!" Demyx's voice echoed in the hall.<p>

Pretending not to notice, the seventeen year old hurried off to class.

_**Wednesday, Gym.**

"Zexion, get on the field!" Coach Zack's voice rang to the stands, catching the boy's attention.

"...E-Excuse me coach?"

The dark blue haired man moved over, huffing in annoyance. "Since Larxene oh-so-wonderfully started participating, the teams are uneven. No more excuses kiddo, you're up." He handed a dark blue netted 'shirt' to him. "Put it over your clothes and go over to Demyx's team."

_'...Girl's are absolutely vengeful bitches.'_

_**Thursday, AP Psych.**

Despite the absolute lack of talent last night - only a semi-decent guitar player named Hayner had made it because he attempted to play one of the band's original songs - Zexion had a good feeling about today as he limped into AP Psych.

For one thing, he managed to actually get hit with the black and white ball yesterday thanks to a certain blonde bitch's kick, and now had a sprained and currently wrapped ankle thanks to his fall and couldn't play Gym later. Another thing was that he managed to yet again avoid Demyx until class started, though the blond beamed at him before heading to his seat in the back. How a guy like _that_ could even get into this class puzzled Zexion every morning...  
>The best thing was that Professor Diz was assigning a new project, and if done correctly, Zexion wouldn't have to work so hard for the rest of the semester!<p>

"And I will be assigning you your partners."

_'...No...'_

"Now, I've noticed some of you have been having a lot of trouble lately, so I'll be assigning those who need the help to the passing students."

_'Oh please no...'_

"Xion, I'll be assigning you to work with Vexen."

_'Kill me. Please, kill me now.'_

"Demyx, you'll be working with Zexion."

"Okay!"

_**Thursday, Lunch.**

"Excuse me, sir?" Zexion opened the door of the Psych. teacher's room. "...May I have a word?"

"This is about your partner, isn't it Zexion?" The blond man chuckled lightly as he turned to the young man.

"... I was simply thinking this over... And Xion actually does fairly well in this class you see. I was wondering why you paired her with Vexen when she really doesn't need that much help. Demyx... I'm sure needs a lot of help and Vexen does get better grades than I do so..."

"I'm not changing your partner."

"Why not?"

"Because Demyx really seems to want to get along with you. This is for you both to learn from each other. Now, I have to go meet with some of the other teachers, do you mind?"

_**Friday.**

Zexion didn't go to the try outs Thursday night, but he did get a text from Roxas asking if he was alright, and that there were no new finalists.

Zexion also didn't get to school the next day. He just got more texts from Roxas saying he'd gather his work and hand it over to him at the finalists meet.

When Zexion didn't show up to that either, the blond sighed and gathered his things after they decided on the winner, and headed to the Hollow Bastian Apartment Building.

Blue eyes skimmed around the hallway, looking for apartment 69, finally knocking on the door when he found it. Fourth floor and the 9 had fallen off... It's been like that since Zexion moved in, when was he going to fix that?

Grumbling to himself, he knocked on the door again, as loud as he could. "Zexion!"

It didn't take long for the door to open, the Junior looking over him in annoyance, leaning a bit against the door sill to comfort his hurt foot.

"Ya gonna let me in? I still have your work."

"...Yea, come in," The lilac haired boy sighed, moving out of the way.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I was last in here." Roxas noticed nothing had changed at all- except all of Axel's things were gone.

"If you brought Axel to have sex in his old room again, it will be the last time you're here."

"You're _really_ never going to shut up about that?"

"I told you, not in a million years." Zexion's small smile finally broke the ice, and he moved to the couch to sit next to the younger teen.

"Dude, _you_ missing school? I mean, seriously, are you _dying_?"

"I just didn't feel up to it." He shrugged.

"...No, seriously."

"Seriously. Look, you guys asked me to help you with this band thing and with one day of helping, you all ruined my social norm."

"Excuse me?" The blond stared at him in disbelief.

"Larxene hates me, and has been trying to kill me that past few days; my ankle's now sprained."

"Oh come on Zexion, you never really liked Larxene anyway!"

"...That being beside the point, she's the only one who would talk to me during gym."

"Don't you have Demyx in your gym class?" Roxas asked, staring at him.

"And why do you know that?"

"Well, we hung out today- he's in the band now. Plus that text Sora sent? Duh."

"You see?"

"...No?"

"People in bands all just become friends."

"...Yea, that's part of the point."

"I'm not in the band. I'm hardly Axel and Riku's friend, and you and I have known each other for awhile-"

"We're not friends?"

"...We are but-"

"Axel lived with you for two years. He's not your friend?"

"Roxas! That's not the point. I don't really like this- I'm not comfortable with this."

"Dude, man up! Shit changes, that's life! You know what? Here's your work, finish it tonight like I know you will, ice your foot, and come hang out with us tomorrow!" Roxas demanded, standing up and dumping his 'messenger styled' backpack onto Zexion's coffee table.

The older was hardly amused. " 'Us' being?"

"Axel, Riku, Sora, Demyx, and myself."

"...That's a tall order there Roxas."

"Do it, or I'm not handing over the page that has your project's instructions!" the shorter threatened. Zexion's eyes widened a bit - that was an 80% grade project! He moved to the table and started shifting through papers.

"Roxas I swear-!"

"I'll hand it over tomorrow night. See ya then!" The blond escaped the apartment as fast as he could.

*****(Oh man!) What to do? By Thrush Hermit*****

**YourFlawedDesign:**I hope it's not too confusing. There are a lot of pairings about to happen as well, so I figured I'd list them here and get that out of the way.

Zemyx [Main]

AkuRoku

RiSor

MarVen + MarLarx [MarMar's what's known as a man-whore… Sorry MarMar]

XemSai

LeonCloud

LuXig [Tumblr challenge]


	3. Gimme Sympathy

"**MUSIC IN ME"**

**Chapter 3: "Gimme Sympathy"**

Unfortunately, Zexion had been given two options:

One: go tomorrow, get his work, maybe actually give some work for Demyx to do, and enjoy what was left of his evening after spending who knows how long with some very intolerable people.

Two: don't go, and fail.

Well, choice two wasn't really an option. Zexion didn't _fail_ anything. Even if he had to split the work with Demyx, he'd pull them up to a B at the least, no problem.

He pulled out his phone and stared, sighing.

**'Fine. You win. Where do I meet you?'**

A sigh of relief was pulled from his lips as he put an ice pack on his foot, and pulled his work from the classes closer, mentally going over his schedule to see which he should do first.

_-AP Psych - Prof. Diz  
>-Calculus - Xemnas<br>-Econ/Govt. - Saix  
>-T.A. - Tifa<br>+Lunch  
>-English III - Aerith<br>-Stats. - Xemnas  
>-Phys. Ed. - Zack<br>-Creative Lit. - Aqua_

Well, he was shot on his work for Psych... damn it Roxas. Though, he had to give the blond credit for getting his work of both classes from Xemnas; Zexion could hardly brave a second period himself, but he needed the credits to get a jump on next year. He'd also have to thank Riku for sharing his short-hand notes from Saix's class.

English was usually an easy class- the majority of the time he got his work done in school. He'd have to ask Xion if he missed anything important, but she seemed to have sent most of the notes and work with Roxas when she T.A.'d the blond's class during sixth. The creative writing class was only taken because everything was done in class, even if you missed a day, and putting down something about feelings and symbolism got him a half hour of working on stuff from other classes without getting a no-credit zero period.

Zexion relaxed, put his glasses on, and got ready to work when he got his response.

**'I'll send a ride to get you around one.'**

The pale haired boys mind reeled back. Send someone to pick him up?

_'TRAP!'_ his mind warned. If someone was going to pick him up, he'd be forced to stay until he got that ride home.

**'Send who?'**

He sat back. Who had a car? Axel and Riku. If it were Axel, Roxas would be with him, not 'sending' him. Riku he wouldn't mind but Sora would be there- were they not taking one car?

He wasn't able to relax again, realizing ten minutes had passed and he didn't get any type of hint. He glared at the screen in annoyance before tapping on the green button. When he realized it was just going to ring until he got to the voice mail, he ended the call.

Again, he was going to be forced to go along... 

_***After all of this is gone, who'd you rather be?***_

It had been hard, at first, to get his mind into gear the night before. He wound up going to bed early, the mug now empty of '_Sweet Dreams'_ tea left near the sink.

In the morning, he had woken around six, washed the mug out, ate a breakfast of champions and prepared for the day.

Before he knew it, he had all of his available work done and had a good half hour until the mysterious driver appeared to retrieve him. Content with the bit of down time, he pulled out _'Neverwhere'_ and allowed himself to disappear from worry for a bit and into the story of 'the underground of London'.

The only time his dark eyes looked up, Zexion saw it was half past one.

_'Honestly?'_ He sighed, shaking his head, hearing a car's stereo blasting it's music nearby.

Almost on cue, he heard feverish knocking a few minutes after.

The Junior rose quickly - wincing in pain as his bad foot hit the ground awkwardly- and opened the door in a very annoyed manner.

"What on earth could you possibly-"

"Heh, sorry Zexion. I couldn't find your room. Ya know, you're missing a 'nine' right?" The tenor with the airy falsetto edge that belonged the cheery blond froze him.

"...You... Roxas..?"

"Yup. Said to come get you. Heh, I thought you were uptown, so I got all turned around, my bad." Demyx chuckled. "Well, c'mon, you coming?"

_'__No__. No, I am not going with you. I don't know you, I don't know where we're going, and I don't need to spend X amount of time in your car with you!'_

"...Let me just grab my keys," He sighed, remembering the homework Roxas was holding hostage. With a pang of regret, he locked the door behind him and followed the smiling member of Flame Rose.

He could tell by the 1blond's mouth opening and closing that he wanted to break the silence Zexion was so comfortable with as they traveled down the elevator of the apartment building to the garage.

_*** Come on baby, play me a song, like "Here Comes the Sun"***_

"...That's _your_ car?" he broke the silence himself, staring at the black... what was that, Jaguar, Mustang? Some sports car he didn't bother to know the type of... It had a very unique paint job, done well in detail as if it were on fire- the oddity being the fire ranged in dark purples, blues, and blacks, yet it still stood out from the darkness of the car itself.

"Huh? Oh, well, kinda... It's my sister's actually. I'm allowed to use it 'till she gets back. Mine's kind of... well... it hasn't left the lot yet." Demyx scratched his head nervously, unlocking the predator of the road.

They both climbed in, Zexion jumping as the car started and blasted the unfamiliar song he had heard not five minutes earlier. Demyx moved to turn it down quickly, though it wasn't turned off.

The older teen hadn't realized the blond driver had started singing along with the woman's voice until they pulled out of the parking underground; he had to admit he blended with the singer quiet well.

"...Who is this?" The lilac haired watched as downtown Twilight Town passed them. He wasn't huge in music interest, but it was better than leaning against the window in silence, awkwardly, in this guy's car.

"It's Metric." Demyx beamed. " 'Gimme Sympathy'."

"Why?"

"What? Oh, no, that's the name of the song! My sister practically beat the love of some Indie in me."

"Where are we going?" He had tried to look at Demyx's clothing for a hint but anything could be done in jeans and a pale blue, too loose t-shirt and a jacket tied around the waist. Central Twilight Town surrounded them, filled with too many people.

"Roxas didn't tell ya?"

"No." Hostages didn't usually get details of their situation.

"We're going to meet everyone at the bowling alley."

"You're _kidding_?"

"I'm guessing you don't bowl?" Blue eyes brightened as he laughed lightly. "Hey, no worries man, nobody knows how to bowl. It's nothing but fun!" He tried to encourage.

The pale haired was silent, watching the building come into sight.

_***You're gonna make mistakes, you're young***_

Zexion had really done his best. He stayed in the thin jacket he had grabbed to stay warm in the cooled building, he mostly spoke to Riku or Roxas - depending on who was up, - and basically made a fool of himself as he got annoyed that no matter what formula he used he couldn't make _all_ of the pins fall.

He managed to congratulate Sora as he won the highest score - even beating the proud red head who thrived on social life. He also wound up forking over some money for a burger - he already ate school food regularly, a bowling alley burger couldn't be worse. Turned out to be better, actually.

"See, it's not that hard," Roxas laughed lightly, sitting across from him at a table away from the lanes.

"I still shouldn't be bowling with a bad foot," He retorted lightly.

"You did fine." Axel waved it off, sitting next to the blond with their nachos. The amount of salsa on those... jeez, even Roxas frowned at him.

"You know, you did better then me," Demyx laughed, appearing next to the injured teen, bringing a plate of cheese covered fries with him.

"Yea, you were mortifying..." Zexion rolled his eyes. Demyx had gotten gutter balls a fourth of the time, and actually wound up getting the brightly blue swirled ball into another lane. _'How do you enjoy this so much?'_

As if reading his mind, the cheese fry was pointed at him. "It's not about the game, remember?"

_'Says the football's teams favorite captain,'_ He thought, sighing.

"Alright, what next?" Sora sat at the corner of the rectangle table so there was enough room for him and Riku to share the one person spot. He seemed really excited - pumped, which got a small chuckle from Riku.

"Next?"

"Dude, it's only three. There's still all day!" Demyx agreed, beaming.

"Practice isn't 'till five, we have a few more hours." Axel nodded. "We could always-"

"Actually, Demyx, you and Zexion are in Diz's class, right? Xion said there was a project or something that had to be worked on?" He gave Zexion a knowing look.

"Oh! That's right!" The blond looked over at the light haired boy next to him. "You know... I mean, if you don't mind, I could come over."

"... I think working separately now and comparing later would be best." Basically: Fuck no, you're not going into my apartment.

"Oh... yea..." He sighed lightly, playing with the cheese on the fry he was holding, disappointment on his face.

"Whatever you decide to do, have fun. Roxas?" Zexion held his hand out and grabbed the paper Roxas pulled out from his bag. He folded it carefully and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "I'll just catch a bus-"

"I don't mind driving you back." The taller blond stood, fishing his keys from his pocket.

'...You don't have t-"

"I gotta grab some more money from home anyway," He smiled. "Text me, I'll catch you guys where ever, kay?" Demyx turned back to the sitting group.

Roxas and Axel nodded, and a "Bye Demdem" was heard from the brunette before Demyx turned to Zexion and led him back to the borrowed car.

_***We're so close, to something better left unknown***_

_"Help. I'm alive, my heart is beating like a hammer. Hard to be soft... tough to be tender..."_ Demyx sang the lyrics to himself quietly.

Zexion sighed lightly; man he'd been doing that a lot today. At least he could keep the tone and pitch well, so Axel would be pleased at practice later.

Suddenly he realized they had stopped, back in Hollow Bastian Apartment's garage, the music turned extremely low.

_'Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train'_

"Thanks for the ride." Zexion unbuckled and moved to leave.

_'Help I'm alive. My heart keeps beating like a hammer. Beating like a hammer'_

"Hey Zexion?" He stopped, turning to the urgent voice of the guitarist, eyebrow raised to signal him to continue. "...Look, I get you don't really like me and all... and I'm sorry about Larxene... It's not your fault she doesn't like me..."

_'And my heart's still. Beating like a hammer. Beating like a hammer...'_

"And... you shouldn't have to avoid spending time with your friends... because of me... So I'll stop hanging around so much. I'll go hang out with some other friends during lunch and stuff... kay?" Demyx had been avoiding his look, but at last blue eyes looked up to meet the stormy grays.

The shorter boy just stared, surprised. Demyx's voice was sincere, but it also sounded a bit pained. Not knowing what to do, he nodded lightly and slipped out of the car awkwardly. He glanced back to watch the black car drive off - above speed limit.

_**'Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train.'**_

Music blasting as he raced into the streets of Twilight Town.

*****Gimme Sympathy By Metric*****

**AN:: **

*"Gimme Sympathy" by Metric [song Demyx mentioned]

*"Help, I'm Alive" by Metric [song being mentioned throughout the last half]

*A falsetto is not head voice/ vocal range.

*"Sweet Dreams" is actually a tea I drink myself on school nights. It really helps me sleep; I need help because I've been too stressed to relax and sleep.  
>It contains: chamomile, hibiscus, peppermint leaves, rose blossoms, spearmint leaves, spice, and orange blossoms. Extremely healthy and never calming. I'm soooo sleepy after drinking it xD<p>

*"Neverwhere" is a book by Neil Gaimen. It's beautiful...

Pairings:  
>69zemyx [main]  
>813akuroku  
>RikuSora<br>MarVex  
>XemSai<br>SqualxCloud  
>LuXig [Challenged]<p> 


	4. Le Disko

"**MUSIC IN ME"**

**Chapter 4: "Le Disko"**

Zexion scrolled aimlessly through the link search, trying to think of a good topic. Once he had gotten into the safety of his apartment, he had set the half full kettle on the stove, grabbed his laptop, pulled out the folded paper Roxas had _finally_ handed over, and sighed in defeat as he realized he needed to make a decision with his partner on their topic.

Naturally, Diz had assigned the specifics, but no one wanted to hear fifteen reports on the easiest subject, so they had free roam of the matter they were going to discuss.

"'_The mental development of young children and teenagers'"_

He had started by reading the book sections, but he knew it would've been too simple.

**'Roxas.'** He glanced at the clock, seeing it was well past ten. Supposedly practice would be over.

**'What?'**

Good. Roxas was replying.

**'Do you have Demyx's phone number?'**

'**Yeah… You want it?'**

**'Ask him about what articles he's using. I don't want him to mess up or use something wrong.'**

**'Dude! No way, do it yourself!'** Zexion frowned at the unfamiliar number attached to the message.

Cold eyes glared at the screen before tapping on the number and hitting 'send text'.

**'Demyx, this is Zexion. I need to know what articles and resources you're using so I can approve them.'** There. Should be good and simple enough.

Zexion watched the lit screen out of the corner of his glasses as he bookmarked another good resource until a reply showed him that the message couldn't be sent.

Growling in slight annoyance, he deleted the useless thread and hit the green call button. It took a few rings, but at last there was a click of the phone being picked up.

**"Who the hell is this?"** A deep growl of a voice came through the receiver, making the short Junior jump and nearly knock the laptop over.

"U-Um, this is Zexion Cetra… is… is Demyx there?" There was a loud thumping of music bass in the background.

**"DEMYX!"** the loud call through the speaker made the student jump again. Who was this guy?

When no response from the blond came, he heard another growl and could tell the man was moving. He heard another voice in the background, an accented 'who's that then?', but it went ignored as the music got louder. There was a moment's pause before a door was slammed open and Zexion was forced to hold the phone away from him.

"**SUPERSONIC OVERDRIVE!"**

**"Goddamn it kid, turn that shit down!"**

"**Xiggy, did you find it?"** the blond's voice was just audible over the music that was turned down just enough to hear… hear 'Xiggy'.

"As if. Probably left it plugged in somewhere." The man grumbled. "Ya got someone on the phone for ya."

"Oh it's probably Roxy! Maybe he has it!"

He could hear the phone being thrown and fumbled with as the door slammed.

_"We're the girls Le Disko"_

"Demyx?"

"Hello?"

"DEMYX!" he had to practically yell over the next lyric.

"…Zexion?" the music was immediately turned off, thank god. "Oh hey man, whats up- How'd you get this number?"

"Roxas gave it to me. You have a cell phone, don't you? May I please have that number instead?"

"Heh, yeah, um, my phone's kind of dead and I have no idea where my charger went off to. Here, I'll just call you on it when I got it working again, 'kay?"

"Fine." The slate haired teen sighed in defeat. "Look, there's an article I found I want you to read from. I'll give you the name when I get your number and I'll just send it over. Have you found any of your own references?"

"Whoa, you're working on that _now_? It's Satuday, and we have until _next_ Monday. You know, _next next_?" Okay, it was like Demyx was begging to be called an idiot.

"I'm very aware! The sooner we get it done, the better."

"But it's the weekend…" the blond whined. Ugh, how annoying and childish!

"Demyx! Unless you want to work on it next Saturday and waste the entire weekend away, I suggest we do it as soon as possible!"

There was a loud sigh and groan before Demyx replied. "…Fine! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Zexion noted the weary yet hopeful tone. "…Why?"

"Dude, my computer's a total dud right now, and I know where you live." He giggled with a smirk. "Don't cha think it would be easier if we worked together?"

"….Very well. Don't come any earlier than eleven though." Zexion caved in, knowing again that his options were very limited.

"Wow, so early? Is… is, like one okay?"

"Whatever."

"Okay! I'll see ya then!" there was a click of the call ending. Cobalt eyes stared at the screen, setting it down on the table as the whistle of the kettle called for him.

***We're gonna dance on fire***

He had saved several documents and bookmarks before turning in for the night, leaving him enough time the next morning to start the laundry, eat, flip through the news and finish the book. When he glanced up at the knock he couldn't help but spy the clock.

_'Figured he'd be late_.' He frowned, opening the door.

"Have you ever heard of the word 'punctual'?" he asked skeptically as the blond practically waltzed in.

"Okay, I know I've heard that somewhere." He beamed, looking around. "Wow… It's a bit big for one person. No roomie?"

"No. I don't really like people." He frowned, shutting the door.

"Hey, no offense, but I could tell. I mean, so long as you don't chop me up or anything, oh well, right?" Demyx chuckled, starting to move off to the hall way.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

"Looking around…?"

"You know what 'rude' means, right?"

"I'm just looking for the bathroom…" the dirty blond looked off sheepishly. This guy was going to make him face-desk himself into a concussion…

***Spock rocker with your dirty eyes* **

Zexion huffed at the mess on his couch. He had to admit, he was happy. He and Demyx had managed to get a really good amount of work done. In fact, in reality, they just had to touch some things up, polish it, and Zexion would personally edit it over again… then it would be perfect. Still, it had been later in the night when they'd finally gotten that much done, and now the strawberry blond was sprawled out on his couch, claiming it as he slept.

"…I don't remember agreeing to this." He frowned. Really, he'd just gone to set his laptop in his room and use the bathroom… when he came back, _this_ happened. Was he really even asleep?

The pale haired teen looked over at him, trying to see how he was breathing. Still, cold eyes couldn't help but stare. The tall lithe form wasn't exactly sprawled out like Axel had a tendency to do, rather just stretched out and collected like a jungle cat lying on its side. The pale navy tank top that was already showing off slightly toned arms was riding up, revealing the thin body underneath- jeez, did this guy eat?

Zexion snapped out of his curiosity, and was just about ready to start yelling at the blond when the phone went off. He didn't know the song that was playing, but it certainly was loud. Demyx instantly snapped up, looking around drowsily for his phone. Bright blue eyes landed on Zexion and his close proximity.

"…Uh…?" he stared at the slate haired.

"You're phone." He grabbed the cell phone off the coffee table behind him and tossed it. He blond almost dropped it, but quickly answered.

"Hey Xiggy! … Yeah, I'm still here. That would be _awesome_. Yeah, alrighty, thaaaank you~!" he hung up, beaming as if the unknown man could see it. "Alright, so, I'll see you at school tomorrow, right Zexion? I'll just go wait downstairs for my ride." Without another word from the host, Demyx stood and hurried towards the exit.

For a moment, he really didn't care. He didn't care that Demyx had come over, ate his food, did very little work, and passed out on his couch. He didn't care that he had no idea who this scary-voiced 'Xiggy' was, nor the identity of the British-accented voice. He wasn't curious about the blonde's home life, or how much he ate because of his tiny, thin form. He also didn't care that he was adorable when he first woke in a dozy haze, and he'd never even considered that Demyx actually looked… well, just fine with his shirt bunched up as he sprawled on his couch.

No. For Zexion Cetra, those things didn't matter. What mattered to him, or so he told himself, was that Demyx's cell phone went off, meaning it was charged, and that he still didn't have the blonde's number. That was enough for the slate haired teen to jump to his feet, forgetting to lock the door behind him as he bolted to the elevator, and hurry to the garage to see the tall blond swaying back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet.

"Demyx!"

"…Zexion?" the blond looked over, his head tilting as he saw the lavender haired Junior catch up to him. "Oh no, did I forget something?"

"What? Oh, no. I just… I need your number…" he said lamely, pulling his phone out.

"Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that!" he pulled the phone out, and Zexion realized it had to be… well a couple of years old. Some older flip phone, cheap… He felt awkward pulling out the cell he'd gotten only last month… Still, he handed it over as Demyx quickly tapped on the screen, knowing how to work it perfectly. "There ya go! Call me any time, alright?"

He took the phone back and pocketed it, nodding. "…So, where's your car?"

"I told you it wasn't mine. My sister needed it." He shrugged, sitting down on the filthy garage cement, wrapping his long arms around his jeaned legs. Zexion simply stood, looking at the garage opening.

"And who's picking you up?"

"My friend Xigbar."

"…Xigbar?" He couldn't put a face to the name, but he could have sworn it sounded familiar.

"Yeah, he graduated last year, but he's that really tall guy, with the funny white stripe in his hair, he had the bad accident?"

As he thought he could have sworn he'd seen someone like that around. "…Wait, Xalden's older brother?"

"Yeah! That's him! He's my roomie." The blond smiled up at him. "Him and Luxy!"

Zexion decided it best to let 'Luxy' alone, unsure if he wanted to question it. He really didn't get a chance to as a fast silver Ford GT500 [again, not like Zexion was ever good with cars] screeched loudly in, another type of loud music echoing through open windows.

"Xiggy!" The blonde was quickly on his feet again, heading towards the car. "Oh, bye Zexion!"

"Hurry kid!" The slate haired teen recognized the growl as he saw the survivor of the street racing accident, shivering as he caught sight of the scar across his face. "Luxord's gonna throw a fit!"

Demyx climbed into the passenger seat, and then was gone; and it was the second time Zexion watched him speed off with a twinge of regret. Regret of what this time though, he didn't know.

***If what they say is true***

Zexion glanced up past his glasses at the smile and wave from the blond as he passed him to the back seat. And for awhile, he managed to ignore him and make idle small chat with Vexen. Despite all of Larxene and her… her… well, her need to be an upfront bitch, Zexion always had Vexen.

They didn't get to talk much, only to see how Zexion's ankle was- which was better- and how Vexen's job was – something he didn't want to talk about- before Diz came in to give the class time to work with their partners. He couldn't help but give the long blonde haired Senior a look of jealousy as he went to meet with the diligent Xion. Reluctantly, he made his way to Demyx's desk to pick up where they left off.

Above all else, Zexion could say that this week _was_ going to be better than last. For one thing, instead of being heinous towards the slate haired teen, Larxene did her best to stay out of his way and stayed preoccupied with busying Marluxia. Zexion made a mental note to actually try and talk to Vexen about this new development; he'd always known his blonde haired friend had an eye on the flamboyant Senior.

He sighed lightly as he watched the younger classmen hurry out to lunch after Tifa released them, thanking the teen as he left. He simply shrugged and hurried to get his lunch so he could be the first at their table again. As cooperative as Demyx was being, the blond _did_ promise not to show up at lunch. He wondered if he could hold him up to his word.

"Have you guys seen Demyx?" Of course Sora would ruin it, as soon as everyone was seated and talking too!

"He told me he was busy." Zexion maneuvered quickly, getting suspicious looks from the other four.

"….You didn't kill our guitarist, did you?" Riku was the first to break the table's awkward silence.

"No, I did not kill him." He grumbled, frowning. "He's an annoying, bubbly ray of fucking sunshine as usual, and because of that, he probably has a billion other friends that he's spending time with right now."

"So, we are gonna see him tomorrow night for practice? He's not gonna be some voo-doo doll victim?" Axel smirked. "Little Zexy Wexy didn't chase him away because he was jealous of all the attention the new guy got, did he?"

"Fuck you, and call me that again, and the only voo-doo victim will be your dick." The slate haired barked, growling through gritted teeth.

***I will never fall in love with you***

"I got my computer working again." Demyx beamed as he sat next to his partner the next day. "So I won't need to come over again until we finish the paper! I can just e-mail it all to you and everything."

If it were anyone else, he would have assumed that Demyx really was trying to back out of the project. However, since he knew he probably felt awkward for falling asleep last time, and Zexion had pretty much put a barrier up three building thick since they met, he guessed Demyx really didn't want to push boundaries. Which was fine with him.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder about the first time he tried to get hold of the blond. Xiggy and Luxy… He wondered who exactly was Demyx spending time with? After all… Xigbar had already graduated, and he could only assume this Luxy person was out of school too. So, with kind permission from Tifa, he slipped out of the T.A. period early to stay near the cafeteria, remembering he had no idea what class Demyx had before lunch.

It didn't take too long; he saw the blond hurry down the stairs in the crowd and skip passed the lunchroom's doors, heading right out to the front of the school. Curiosity grabbed the slate hairs interest. It _was_ an open lunch campus, but the majority of students stayed simply because the school was still a bit further from the main part of Twilight Town… And Demyx didn't have a car.

Still, he followed, staying a bit further back and abandoning his chance to grab his tray of food before the line got too long. Cobalt eyes caught sight of the dirty blonde, staying on his trail as he moved to the side of the building where some of the benches were. He sat there, waiting for some time, leaving Zexion to lean against the school building.

In a few moments, he stood up, waving someone over. Eyes narrowed behind the lenses, following the turquoise eyes to the parking lot, seeing a car come as close as possible before two people left it and joined the Junior.

He recognized Xigbar, Xalden's older brother with one bright golden eye, an eye patch over the other, and long scar across his face. His 'rebellious streak,' as he had called it jokingly, stood out white against the rest of his black locks. Next to him was a tall man in a heavy hoodie with blond hair and beard. He could only assume that was 'Luxy'.

From the distance he was at, he managed to put the British accent to the pale blond haired man, nodding to himself. He really wondered how long he just stood there, observing the three and how they interacted…

"Zexion?"

The student snapped out of his… not-stalking and looked up. "..Saix?"

The Government teacher raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "…What are you doing out here?"

"I just…"

"Come on then." The man's gruff voice made him move forward, following the odd blue haired man to the table-bench, watching as he sat down next to the small dirty blond, who welcomed him with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"Hey! Oh, hey Zexion, what's up?" Zexion's welcome wasn't as warm. If anything, he seemed nervous.

"…I was just… passing by…" he stood awkwardly, realizing that both 'Luxy' and Xigbar were eyeing him, studying him…. "And now that I've said hello I think I'm going to go back inside…."

After all, that was _Demyx's_ group… he didn't fit in there. Then again, neither did two graduates and a teacher, but if Demyx was going to stay away from Zexion's group, he shouldn't be welcomed in his….

"Hey Zexy, where were you?" Bright blue eyes looked over Riku's head as Roxas caught him rushing back into the cafeteria. "…Where's your food?"

"I… I was busy…" he frowned as he glanced behind him at the line. No point now….

"Here." He watched in slight surprise as Axel pulled out another can of soda from his backpack. Riku shoved his own tray forward, a bag of chips unopened on it.

"You can have a slice of my pizza…" Sora offered, putting one of the two slices onto Riku's abandoned tray.

"….. Thanks…." The slate haired teen said quietly, sitting next to the brunette for the first time in years.

…This was his group; his group that accepted him despite his outward annoyances at them all and his own reluctance to accept them all back. Demyx didn't belong in the equation, just like Zexion didn't belong with his much older friends….

Still, as he popped open Axel's extra soda, he couldn't help but notice the 'band members' glance up at the door as if expecting the guitarist to appear and join them… It was upsetting his balance…

***** Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns*****

**YourFlawedDesign:** Not a lot of reviews on this one, but that's okay because I like it… And ya know what, as nice as reviews would be, since there's at least seven of you watching this [I'm watching you 0.0] but… you're probably going to ignore this and that's okay. *sigh*.

Anyway, we do have an amazing beta, who gives me inspiration every time to keep writing even with the lack of responses. I might ask her to take on 'Suicide is Painless', but right now I don't even know what to do with that story xD

Our beta, Vivica18: " A very interesting read, coming from the dry and rather caustic viewpoint that Zexion has. For all that he's annoyed with life in general, he knows how to make someone laugh (not that I would be brave enough to say so to his face; I think I'd get a hardcover to the nose!). It's a well written piece, and looks like its going to develop quite nicely plot wise. I occasionally lost track of who was speaking, but I think this is more from me reading too fast than from the writing style:P  
>This story seems well set up, and I'm pretty eager to see just where it's going to go (especially now that I've refreshed my memory on just who everyone is."<p>

So, this will keep going. The next few chapters are what's going to be known as 'The Demyx Arc" because we will get a chance to know Demyx better; answer all the questions Zexion has of him. …There will be tears…. Just warning you…

After Demyx's Arc, we'll get to Zexion and around those two we'll learn more about everyone else like Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku; and we'll even get the chance to introduce more characters and see some of their personalities!

So, do please review and inspire me as well, please! ^^

**Pairings:**

69/Zemyx [Main]

813/ AkuRoku

RikuSora

MarVex + MarLarx

XemSai

LuXig

VanXi

TerraVen

LeonCloud

AngealxQuistis/SeiferxQuistis

SephirothxLucrecia


	5. Over My Head

"**Music in Me"**

**Chapter 5: "Over My Head"**

"Hey, are you taking me to school?! I'm ready!" Demyx frowned, banging on the door. "You guys, come on! Can't you take a break from this? It makes me afraid of being gay!"

The blonds' cries didn't pierce the noise of the moaning in the room in front of him.

"You're going to actually scare me straight!" he huffed, grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to school now! I have practice later!"

Again, Demyx went ignored by Xigbar and Luxord. "…I'm moving out as soon as possible!"

The teen sighed as he hurried out the front door, locking it behind him and starting down the street. Demyx sighed again as he looked over cluttered downtown Twilight Town. What he would've given for his sisters car…

Then again, the Hollow Bastian Complex was nearby… The blond pulled out his headphones and started humming along with the song as he started down the street.

Aqua eyes closed; he knew his route by heart, and he fell into following along with The Fray's lyrics, tempted to burst out singing, but not wanting the attention.

"DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" teal eyes opened quickly, staring blankly at the shorter Junior in front of him.

"…Oh! Hey Zexy!" he smiled, pulling the ear buds out, music blasting through the small speakers.

"You're going to lose your hearing like that." The older scoffed, shaking his head.

"No way, my family loves loud music, I'm fine!" he beamed, falling in step with the darker haired.

"What are you doing, stalking me?"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's six in the morning, it's grey and misty, and most people can't even tell me apart from the fog. Not to mention, I never see you walk. Now you're stalking me." Zexion frowned.

"I'm not stalking you! I just usually hitch a ride!"

"And why not today?"

"Bored of it~" Demyx beamed. "Oh, you got my email, right?"

"Yes… I must say I'm actually surprised you're keeping up. We should be done by tonight…"

"Can I come over before practice then?"

"… Sure." He shrugged. "I have food."

"I don't just go for food!" Demyx laughed. "Though I thank you every time!"

"Demyx, where's your backpack?" Zexion looked over the taller skeptically.

"…..Fuck! Oh no, I left the rest of the project in it! There's no way those guys are gonna answer their phones now!"

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged it off. "I'll finish the project, just go to practice."

"But, no, I didn't mean to-!"

"I know." The older waved it off. "You've been working harder than I've seen all high school, just go."

***I never knew that everything was falling through***

Demyx smiled as he waved Zexion off, watching him stay close to Vexen as they left the class. For a moment, he was sure he saw the older Junior smile back; but with Zexion he could never be sure.

He never did get a chance to ask what the other day had been about; or why he didn't just sit down with him and his friends. Oh well, he did have another group to tend to, right?

The blond sighed as he plopped into his sit as Aerith started her English III class. He had been so excited about the lesson for today; you couldn't get much better then reading your poetry to the class and get another chance to stun them yet again?

Maybe he really just wasn't in the mood… The blond still forced a smile when the young teacher called on him and asked him to the front of the class.

"W-Well, I seemed to have misplaced my bag today, but I suppose a shot in the dark isn't half as bad, right?" he got a small snicker from the class we he shifted.

The blond cleared his throat, shut his eyes and let his mind wonder.

_"How can I stand out_

_When I'm pushed back to the end?_

_I can't even begin to wonder_

_How you really think of me._

_ "I know these are only feelings,_

_Trifle things that I should only keep._

_But who really said that once,_

_Was it you or was it me?_

_ "How could they ever call love a sin?_

_Who took that right from me?_

_Is it really your own hopes_

_That would love to smite me?_

_ "Could following your heart_

_Be so bad you'd be sent away,_

_Just for your own confidence?_

_I refuse to acknowledge this._

_ "Could you ever forgive me?_

_It's always in a panic. _

_We are no different,_

_Just unwanted._

_ "To the rest we don't exist,_

_We don't belong,_

_But we can live outside their law_

_Of simply Man and Woman."_

Demyx had always been a risky student; he didn't hide his sexuality, and he had a tendency to still find his way into the lives of the most annoying homophobes by simply being kind and daring.

Aerith smiled lightly as Demyx took his seat, letting the class glance over him as he left his feet.

The blond chuckled under his breath at his pathetic inner rhyme, and started doodling on his notepad as the others droned on.

***Everyone knows I'm in over my head***

The blond hurried out of Xemnas' room, frowning as he thought of the previous beat down. The teacher had never really hit his students, but who needed the physical abuse when you were already hit with words?

He already knew he wasn't the smartest math student – if he had he sure wouldn't be in Applied Careers Math. Their first day in, the class had a lecture of '_you know you're in this math class because you're an idiot'_.

Yeah, that hadn't been a kick in the ego or anything… Not that Demyx or maybe half the class had already been self conscious about their skills. On top of that, apparently Demyx needed another reminder today that he was a fucking idiot who couldn't do a simple math problem to save his life.

"Hey kid!" Aquamarine eyes shone as he saw his friends at the bench. "C'mon, we brought ya lunch!"

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" the guitarist hurried and sat between his roommates.

"It's to make up for not giving you a ride." Luxord rolled his eyes, smirking as he handed the bag of burger and fries to him.

"…Did you ever consider having sex at night like a normal person?"

"If we did that, y'wouldn't be able to sleep." Xigbar snickered.

"If he has trouble sleeping, he could always just stay with me." Demyx shivered as he glanced up, frowning at the pink haired senior. Even so, he couldn't be more thankful to have Xigbar shift in front of the Flame Rose member, growling at the intruder.

"Back off Marluxia." The dark haired man warned. "'Sides, aren't you with Vexen?"

"I thought you were with Larxene now a days." Luxord looked over the younger man.

"Oh, well, yes." The man smiled, getting a confused look from all three. "Well, you know, a little of this, a little of that. Demyx knows I have a thing for blond's~"

"….Not interested." The strawberry blond frowned.

"Ah, well, your loss." He shrugged, smiling brightly. "Oh, right, Demyx. Speaking of sex, I seemed to have a few extra tickets to something tomorrow, and, well I'm busy." Marluxia leaned past Xigbar, holding close to a dozen tickets out to the sitarist.

"….What's the cost?" he glared at the amber eyed man. "The last time I took something from you that was free, I didn't know where I woke up!"

"Free, completely. Sell them at the door for all I care, I have another arrangement. Take all of Flame Rose and some friends, alright darling?" The senior dropped the laminated paper in front of him, sneaking forward and pecking him on the cheek. "Have fun~"

The blond swiped up the tickets as the flirtatious man-whore walked off, skimming over them. "Holy shit!"

"What are they?" Xigbar looked over.

"Like, that place that just opened up a few weeks ago? The one that's only been opened to like, the annoyingly rich bastards and shit on weekends? It's opening to the public this weekend!"

"And Marly didn't want the tickets? I dunno Dem, sound's fishy." Xigbar shook his head. "You're better off tryin' ta sell 'em."

"Trying to sell what?" The three quickly looked up as Demyx hurried to hide the tickets. "….What are you teaching him now?"

"N-Nothing!" The teen smiled. "H-Hey, did you get any word yet?"

"Not for another few days at the least." The teacher shook his head. "Besides, she'll probably tell Aqua before she'll tell me. How are you, Demyx? Xemnas said you were having trouble concentrating in class?"

"In all fairness, Xemnas isn't the best teacher." Luxord shook his head.

"Fucking temper." A glare from the history teacher shut the older two up.

"…Yes…. Anyway, I had to move the key; one of the neighborhood brats found it and hid it from me last time…"

"Oh! Yeah, just text me." Demyx smiled at the blue haired man. "I'll find it."

***Soften a bit until we all just get along***

"Hey, wait up!" Demyx froze just in front of the locker room door, turning to the coach with a sly smile on his face. Still, he couldn't help but notice as Zexion waited near the door for him, probably waiting to see if the football captain was in trouble or not.

"Yeah Coach?"

"Look, I was just wondering…" Zack seemed to shift a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "If you knew, you know, where Aqua's favorite place out to eat was?"

"… Don't you think you've been dating too long to be asking me?"

"C'mon Demy, I'm serious." Zack attempted a smile. "You gotta help me out…"

"…. You better be persuasive, because if you're planning something big for _tonight_, you won't be able to make a reservation…"

"I'm not stupid." The coach frowned. "I'm planning in advance."

"….Wayfinder." The man almost gawked at the student, as if to say '_are you freaking serious'_, but Demyx just nodded. "It's not cheap, or easy, but I'm sure you two wouldn't mind waiting a bit~"

After teasing his coach a bit, the teen hurried to the locker room, getting an odd look from the quiet genius.

"What was that all about?"

"What do ya mean, Zexy?"

"…Don't call me that. And you know what I meant. Do you just know every teacher here or something?"

"…Not all of them…"

***She's on your mind, she's on your mind***

Demyx had hurried out of the locker room as quick as possible and rushed to Radiant Gardens. The gated community wasn't one that was usually easy to get in to- especially for some poor high school kid who was lucky enough to have friends who let him crash for little charge.

He held up his idea to the current man on watch and walked past the gate and hurried to the familiar home. 170 Lunar Street, Radiant Garden. Demyx pulled out his cell phone and started looking around the pourch for just the right plant pot that held the key.

"Ah-ha!" The blond smiled triumphantly as the silver figure was found. Swiftly, the door was unlocked, his shoes set near the now closed and locked door, backpack near the closet, and bright eyes skimming the cozy home.

"Sis? Hey, I'm here for my visit!" he called out to the white and silver decorated house.

He stayed still in the center off the living room as he heard soft steps on the stair case. The teens smile brightened as he turned, catching the white, blond and blue whirl of color hurrying towards him.

"Demyx! You're back!" the squealing girl wrapped her arms around her brothers shoulders, pulling him close. "I missed you…."

"I missed you too Nam." Demyx said softly, wrapping his arms around his sister's waist. "… You better be behaving for Saix…"

***** Over My Head by The Fray*****

**So that's my update for now. We've started the Demyx Arch!**

**I'm in the middle of moving, and I'll be losing internet until Wednesday. At the earliest…**

**I was going to try and update **_**all**_** of my fanfictions before I lost the internet, but that may not be possible.**

"t was great to get an update on this story; they are the kind of characters you forget just how much you love until you hear from them again, and I'm also very interested to see where this arc will take us; I love backstory^^ I'm also on even more of a Kingdom Hearts kick since I just finished DDD, so the update was very well timed."

-Vivcia18


	6. BLOW

"**Music in Me"**

**Chapter 6: "Blow"**

***This place about to **_**BLOW**_*****

Demyx let out a relieved sigh as he set the large box on top of the pile. They were only getting fuller in attempting to fit everything into them, and in turn getting heavier. Carefully he moved it from the top of the pile so it would be next to the bottom ones. No need to make the tower only to have it fall over after all.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna stick around kiddo?" Xigbar moved him aside and set the next box on top of his. "I mean, we can probably pay your part for a bit, it's not like you got paid much at _Lumaria's_ anyway; it's a fucking flower shop. Plus that guy hittin' on ya all the time? Not worth it, right?"

"It's alright." The strawberry blond grinned. "I kinda wanted to help out back home anyway. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to you and Luxy; now you can be as loud as you want and _not_ make mefearlosingmyvirginity." The last part was said quickly, the shorter looking off in slight embarrassment. The older had learned Demyx-speak a long time ago though, and just wound up laughing.

"Good. Honestly, I'd have to kick you out eventually anyway."

"What!" The messy haired gawked in disbelief.

"You know, rent's gonna go up and I'd still feel guilty and all that shit." He patted the box next to him. "So 'm I giving ya a ride over now?"

Rolling his eyes, the cerulean shook his head. "Naw, Saix and Nam wont' be home until late tomorrow. I'll pack the rest in the morning, but I've gotta head to practice or Axel will get all ticked off again and threaten to send me to the end of days or something."

"Still want a ride?"

"Aw, Xiggy, that would be _so_ helpful."

***It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down***

"Are we done yet?" Demyx's head leaned back against the thick wall of the garage.

"Why so antsy tonight?" A voice came from under the soundboard table.

"Because we only broke for lunch and it's almost seven." His voice was laced with boredom, trying to be discreet as fingers danced along the strings of the unplugged electric.

"Yeah, but you've never bitched before. And doesn't this count as a break?" Axel snickered, moving to sit next to the newest member, popping open the tab of a soda can.

"Is waiting for Roxas to double check _every last cable_ really a break?"

"Takes long enough, huh Rox?" The redhead glanced over to the working blond, receiving a symbol for a very rude bird in return. "Not nice! What's on your mind anyway?" Emerald eyes turned back to the younger next to him.

"Moving, it's a hassle. Zexion's stressing me out about the presentation in a few days, and I cannot focus on _crap_." He huffed, setting the blue guitar down next to him and stuffing his hands inside his jacket pocket.

"Maybe you should just calm do-"

"That's it, it's final!" Axel jumped to his feet, getting an annoyed glare from the techie as he was interrupted. "Roxas, go get your brother and Riku from my kitchen and get everyone ready! Tonight, we party! Our guitarist needs to ease his troubled mind with loud music that he doesn't have to worry about playing!"

The blond stared at the singer skeptically, setting a cable down with a huff and moving to sit in his comfy rolling chair. "And just where are we going for that? You got us kicked out of _Cirkut_, we can't afford to get in anywhere else _legally_ and your last fake IDs were really pieces of shit."

"I have an idea!" Now it was Demyx's turn to beam at everyone from his spot on the floor. Slowly, he revealed the golden treasures of paper he'd been hiding from his friends. "We could just take a small twenty minute drive to Traverse Town and get into _The Grid_." The other two stood there for a moment in disbelief, Roxas shivering when that feral smile of Axel's appeared.

"… Roxas, get your brother and go put on something sexy for me!"

***Now you're one of us, you're coming with me***

_**'If ur not redy 4 a party in 10min I'm killing ur science partner!'**_ Zexion glared coldly at the ransom text with high disdain. For one thing, the spelling was atrocious, so he immediately knew it was Axel without having to check for the sender. Secondly, why did Axel have to make things so difficult? Previously, when Larxene had sent these ransom texts he'd always respond the same:

_**'Guess you must do your worst.'**_

With her, it'd be left at that. After all, Zexion didn't really… 'party'. He didn't have the time for it – or the clothes, attitude, or even the energy for that matter – so he rarely every tagged along. Axel, however, was a man of action and would, like Roxas, take grade-damaging documents to screw him over if he refused to comply.

It was when he heard the persistent knocking on his door he deleted the text he'd been glaring at for minutes now and threw the door open.

"Wah! Careful there Zex, don't be angry." The red head smirked, a frown easily taking its place as emerald eyes looked him over. "You're wearing _that_?"

"I don't really have clothes like _you_." The shorter spat, looking over the ridiculous wardrobe. Okay, Axel really wasn't as bad as he usually was. He wasn't half naked or anything this time anyway.

"No no no no no." The older sighed, pulling the younger close to start 'fixing' him. "At _least_ try and look like you _want_ to go." The dark purple button up's collar was popped, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow, and the first few buttons undone. Then the singer messed up his carefully combed hair, getting a growl of annoyance. "If that's as good as we're going to get…"

"It's better than looking like _you_!" Zexion hissed. Axel was a walking flyer actually, dressed in a red shirt with dark red threads of fishnet carefully placed across its surface; some of the lines were darkened with dye to spell FLAMEROSE in blocky letters. The weird earrings were new, and the black skinny jeans looked harmless since the red head might not wear them for long, but he still branded himself to represent the slowly climbing band.

"Hey, little bit of self-advertisement never hurt anyone!" He grabbed the younger's arm and started to pull him out. "Lock up, grab your shit, and get to the car."

"Who's car? If it's yours, you and Roxas have been all over that back seat and I am _not_ going to-!"

"Fine, sit in the passenger's seat, chill!" Axel leaned against the wall, waiting for the click of the door being locked before starting to pull the shorter again.

"Where are we even going?"

"The Grid."

"And you can afford that _how_?" He scoffed, watching his constantly invaded room get cut off from sight by the elevator doors.

"Demyx scored passes. All we have to do is worry about food and drinks."

***This place about to **_**BLOW**_*****

_If there was one thing the next town over had over this place, it was night life. Which was good, considering Traverse Town and Twilight Town were as different as night and day. Twilight Town had all the peaceful scenery, the 'nicer' schools, the ferry to the islands, family homes, and the only thing that were considered 'clubs' were 'proper' and 'adult'. Anything else was just for those over the age of twenty-three. _

_ Traverse Town was large, the houses seemed a little beaten up, had a lot of hotel space and generally looked pretty old. However, the underground clubs were in full swing all year 'round with only one day a week given to 'the kids'. Or rather, that was true before kids from both Traverse and Twilight were getting caught with fake IDs and drinking. So Traverse Town made Cirkut and started working on The Grid; student only clubs that saved the town kids from trouble with the police and parents; naturally drugs and alcohol were prohibited, but… The Grid was tested by the more wealthy kids for a long time before tickets to the opening were raffled off. How Marluxia got so many tickets… No one was really sure._

***We don't need a key, we get in for free***

"Look's like Riku beat us." Axel rolled his eyes as he parked the red Lancer Evolution as close to the silver 4Runner as possible. Okay, Zexion knew cars; he needed one badly… The red head hopped out and opened the back door for Roxas, letting Zexion get out on his own to follow after them.

"C'mon guys, just ten dollars!" Demyx's voice caught his attention and he zeroed in on the dark blond selling the extra tickets. _'Sweet gods…'_ Zexion thought, wincing at the brightness of it all. He hadn't expected that many glowsticks to adorn the guitarist – or bright flashing earrings for that matter. The shirt itself was hardly more than some odd hooded blue fishnet-put together like Axels with separate sleeves. At least his jeans were decent…

"Does everyone just wear clothes that are easy to get out of?" Zexion huffed, moving over to Riku. The silver haired was dressed a bit more decently – or rather just closer to Zexion himself. Riku's own black buttoned shirt looked like the first three buttons had been popped off – probably due to Sora actually – but the dark shirt and slacks seemed to have been left alone for the most part… The lilac haired actually hardly noticed the dark blue glowing belt hiding under the untucked shirt.

"Are you actually complaining?" The silver haired smirked as if implying Zexion's gaze was lingering on Demyx. Actually, if he dared to follow the aquamarine gaze the older knew they wouldn't be trained on Demyx at all –or on Sora for that matter. No, the heavy gaze was actually rather cold, fixed onto the people in line who were ready to pay cheap for priceless passes. "Though I guess you have a point, I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone this time."

The twins usually had a good knack for these rave-things; both of them were actually consulted by their better halves so they were 'properly' dressed to show off their bodies off in the best – yet surprisingly conservative – light as possible. On the opposing hand, the blond and brunette went all out to the point of just barely passing the minimal clothing amount required for public decency. That seemed to have stopped after they got kicked out of the last club; the one time Zexion willingly went with Larxene and all of them, Sora and Roxas had actually been pinned by complete strangers from Traverse Town. The two were handling the situation rather well until the male members of the band found them and nearly killed Seifer and Rai. That had actually been more of a one-sided fight than anyone would have guessed.

"At least they're not as bad." The junior offered the sophomore, watching fifty dollars exchange hands. It was true too. The younger of the twins seemed fine wearing a flowy white shirt and black loose vest with uncomfortably tight looking faded jeans; the brunette was in a tight zip-up hoodie-shirt, striped with dark and light blue with an odd red front pocket and just as constricting black pants as Roxas. Looked like they learned their lesson in one of the worst ways. Nope, all the flashiness belonged to Demyx this time. "… He's an eye sore; I can't believe he's wearing that."

"Be nice." Riku warned, pushing the older forward as their group started to head in.

***It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out!***

"Are you _really_ just going to sit and mope?" Demyx leaned down in front of the slate haired. "C'mon, come dance with me at least?"

"I don't dance." Zexion muttered simply, comfortable in the leather seat pushed far _far_ away from the dance floor and against the wall. The quick lights, the fast moving bodies, the loud music… It was worse than Axel's garage. "So no thank you." It had to have been the fifteenth time Demyx came to pester him after every third song – yes, Zexion was keeping track at this point.

"You're so _boring_." The blond teased, going around the younger to sit on the arm of the chair, leaning over him. "Why'd you even come then?"

"Someone had to make sure no one kills anyone." He rolled his eyes. "As if I had a choice."

At this Demyx seemed to frown, sitting up and storming off to the crowded mess. He didn't need Zexion to stay entertained!

***Tonight we're taking names 'cuz we don't mess around***

_'Don't think, don't think…'_ Roxas felt the lips mold against his, rough and practiced hands moving carefully against his waist, both of them keeping movement in time with the lights and heat of bodies around them. Okay, there was no way the place was _this fucking hot_! Axel was a flurry of flames all on his own, always had been, but when he got the younger teen that was now in front of him moving they were a fucking_ wildfire_. Everyone around them seemed to be thinking the same; there was more space between them and the next person over then there had been between everyone else surrounding the tiny bubble.

If there was one thing Roxas was used to doing it was slipping out of thought. He had already practiced it enough times to lose himself completely and let himself fit against the feral form in front of him. Not to mention it was really hard to think if you couldn't get enough _air_. Something that had once been needed for survival was now completely unnecessary; Axel was his lifeline. The older knew how to move perfectly, how to withdraw just for a fraction of a second and let his blond companion catch enough fresh air that they wound up sharing in the next heartbeat anyway.

If there was one thing Roxas was _bad_ at, it was holding back. Quick fingers were already under his shirt and along his spine, heating it up like a coal itself and arching the blond against him. The singer was always so fucking persistent, and the techie was so easy to persuade. Hands gripped tightly onto the fishnet, fingers lacing through the holes like they were a metal fence – the shirt really was just as bad, getting in the way like that!

_"Car?" _ What did he say? Oh, car, right. Fuck the dance floor, Axel had a car and right now he'd just love to get in the backseat of it again.

***Throw some glitter make it rain***

_'Don't think, just dance.' _ Swing and sway, hips matching the pounding of the bass, and eyes were slightly closed as the quick paced lights flashed over his small group. Time had slowed down and music sped up, and everything else outside of the trance was meaningless.

Demyx had no idea who had surrounded him, he'd seen Axel and Roxas disappear out of the crowd just minutes ago, but minutes ago was too many songs ago to just be minutes, right? He had little to no idea where Riku and Sora were, and he doubted Zexion had moved from his comfy seat. Again, it didn't matter, around him were minimally clothed people who gave him just enough space to move his own body and at the same time watch him so they could try and follow if they were still unsure of themselves.

The bass dropped and knees teased the floor, the different styled hair was nearly plastered to his face, and his imagination was free to set himself in a completely different surrounding with the tone of music.

Suddenly he felt someone against him, a grip tight on his hips, but he didn't bother to even peek at who it was. That was something he'd learned awhile ago actually when he used to frequent Traverse Town's clubs illegally with Xigbar; people were turned on by the music and when that happened people turned to the closest body and let themselves meet physically first. At first it had been a new thought, but after the first few strangers and hook ups- which for the blond went as far as making out _heavily_, Demyx couldn't say he never did it himself.

The blond shivered and his mind went blank when the grip changed and the hands moved in two different directions; one trailed up along his torso, and a soft gasp left his lips parted to taste the warm air as the other brushed against his front. _'Fuck.'_

The problem with these quick 'hook-ups' was this time he hadn't come with Xigbar. He was supposed to be here with friends and actually go home before it got too late. The problem was his possible current interest could be looking for him right at that moment so they could leave. The problem was whoever the fuck was teasing him right now was being very effective…

Playful hands left him before returning to turn him around; the beat melded to a murmur, hips crushed and hands roamed and before Demyx fully recognized the scent of lightly lathered cologne or long hair he was being pulled to a darker part of the club.

*****_**DANCE**_*****

Riku leaned against the counter top, aquamarine eyes skimming over the mass of bodies below. Already he had found a hiding spot from the masses; the stairway to the side led to a room upstairs that looked over the whole first floor. The room itself seemed to be for employees only, but most of those hard working students who needed the money were down on the first floor itself serving drinks; alcohol for an extra price. After all, the whole point of these joints was to _not_ do something stupid and illegal. "What are you drinking?"

So he tried not to do something stupid and illegal this time. "Calm down, its soda." The silver haired offered the cup to the brunette, who declined and continued to sip the water in his own red cup.

"Good, I think there's something wrong with the water."

"Then why do you keep drinking it?"

"Hoping it'll make the headache go away…" That was actually the whole reason Riku had brought them up here. The silver haired had just gotten their drinks when something Sora recognized boomed through the speakers. When they weren't able to fully quench their thirst, the younger wasn't feeling up to it anymore. "… Can we go home now?"

"We haven't been here that long." The taller shrugged, looking back down on the dance floor to try and spot some familiar heads. He wasn't very successful though. "Hey, do you see anyone down there?"

No answer.

"Sora?" Teal eyes glanced over to see the brunette staring into space. "_Sora!"_ He jumped, but just stared blankly at Riku for a moment before opening his mouth about to answer. Riku moved closer to try and snap him out of it before the smaller simply collapsed against him.

_Shit!_ Okay, the time to do something stupid and illegal was now: someone was going to die.

***This place about to b-b-**_**BLOW**_*****

Zexion tapped the beat of the music against the bar, wondering how much longer he'd have to put up with all of this.

"Oh shit." Zexion stared blankly at the blond in front of him. "… So, _this_ is where you work?"

"Shut it." Vexen growled, setting the red cup in front of him. "What are _you_ doing here? Never expected to see you around."

"Some acquaintances of mine dragged me. Thank your boyfriend for tossing his passes off."

"Thank him yourself, he's around here somewhere." Zexion ignored him with a shrug. "Or thank me, I got them for him. Now I know why he wanted so many… Look, you don't know I work here, okay?"

"Deal. You didn't see me here either." Zexion slipped off the stool, drink in hand. In a second he lost the cup, looking over with a hiss at who ran into him. "Watch it!"

"Zexion!" Oh… It was Riku and his tightly held brunette… "Where's Axel?"

"Why?" Something didn't look quite right…

"We have to go. Someone slipped something into Sora's drink and I'm about ready to kill someone!"

"_What_?" Okay, maybe he wasn't too angry his own drink was knocked out of his hand. The slate haired followed Riku over to a far corner near 'his' leather chair and pulled his phone out. The number he dialed first went straight to voicemail – of course Axel's phone would be off! He switched over to Roxas', listening closely and covered an ear to cut off the noise.

_"H-Hello?"_

"Roxas, where are you two, we have a problem."

_"W-We're – Fuck, Axel, w-wait! W-what's going on?"_

"Well, while you two were off having sex, your brother got drugged!" He snapped, not liking the noises on the other end.

_"Are you fucking serious?!"_ A loud thump gave Zexion the idea Axel was pushed off somehow. _"Get everyone together, I'm coming in!"_

The slate haired looked around after hanging up with a frown. "Have you seen Demyx?"

"No, not for awhile." Riku shook his head. "… We have to get Sora out of here…" It didn't take Roxas long to get back into the club – vest attempting to hide the fact his shirt was missing and the pants were little wrinkled like they'd put on really fast. "… I really don't want to stick around and wait for him… Fuck it, here, take these and meet us at Axel's." The silver haired handed his keys over, doing his best to carry the brunette to his brother. "Just be careful!"

***Go insane, **_**go insane**_*****

"I said _move_!" Zexion shoved past the couple in his way, getting dirty looks and the lovely middle finger. He'd been combing through the crowd for too long to stand it; the mass was big but he hadn't seen sign of the missing band member.

Still, he wasn't in the mood for this shit, and he just had to get away from the sweaty bodies, loud music, and headache inducing lights. Unfortunately the only close escape was the bathrooms, but usually they were at least kept clean… Grimacing and hoping he wouldn't run into someone getting sick he slammed the door open and pressed against it when it closed. He sighed in more annoyance to find how dimly lit the bathrooms were… this wasn't a fucking fancy restaurant or anything!

The junior shivered when he realized he wasn't the only one in there hiding out, and he decided someone throwing up was better than hearing the pants and whimpers that caught his attention. Determined to at least ruin someone else's night as much as his had been, he moved towards the separated aisle with the sinks and froze.

"_Marluxia?!"_ The slate haired stood there in shock, knowing very well that wasn't Vexen pinned against the wall – it wasn't Larxene either. "Demyx!"

"Oh shit…" The blond slipped from his pin, pressing his hands against the pink hairs chest to get him to back off. "Um… so… I can explain?"

"Demyx, _what the hell?!"_ He could handle this…. No he couldn't. He was angry enough at Larxene, so he didn't give a rats ass; he never really liked Marluxia, but he was one of his closer intelligent friends supposed boyfriend so this- this was wrong.

"… What's up?" It was wrong, messed up, and too much.

"Okay, that's it! Listen bitch boy, I've dealt with a _lot_ of your shit, and the one time I start looking for you, you're in the middle of having sex in the bathroom with that _man-whore!"_

_ "Excuse_ me!" Marluxia glared, arms crossed.

"Shut it! I bet anything Vexen is tired of your shit too, so unless you _really_ want him to know why he went through enough trouble to get you tickets so you can fuck that morons brains out, shut up!" He turned back to the blond who just looked as lost as ever. "You realize that _tongue_ was in _Larxene's_ mouth? Sora's been drugged, and I've been pushed and shoved around that damned dance floor like any town slut! I don't know – I don't _want_ to know what the hell is up with you lately and your pouty attitude, but get your ass to Riku's car _now_!"

For a long moment, no one moved; Zexion's glare had frozen Demyx in place and his outburst had actually struck a bit of fear into the oldest in the room. At last, the blond snapped out of it and ran out into the light and music filled room.

"Sorry about Sora, wrong cup… So I'll see you in English?" Marluxia seemed to wave it off nonchalantly, his tore up shirt and bright pink pants ruffled and messy.

"You don't get to talk right now!" The slate haired moved forward, actually cornering the much taller senior. "… What the fucking _hell_? Just… Stay away from Demyx, or so help me I will castrate you!"

***We are taking over***

"Want to explain to me what _that_ was all about?" The guitarist's voice reached the concentrating driver at long last. The silence had been powerful and heavy in the car for the past eighteen minutes, finally broken as they turned onto Pinwheel.

"_Me_?" The older scoffed, shooting a glare to the still glowing dancer. "You go off to do battle via tongue and _I'm_ the crazy one?"

"Uh, _yeah!_ You were being boring, and I went to have fun, so I left you alone like you wanted. But I've never seen you flip your lid like _that_ before!"

"Don't talk to me right now." He grumbled, parking the car at the end of the court at 813 Pinwheel Circle, the slate haired sliding out of the driver's seat…

"Zexion!" Demyx jumped out after him, grabbing his shoulder to pull him back. "_Talk to __**me**_."

"I was worried!" The hand was smacked away, anger evident on the normally calm face. "Sora's drink was spiked, but at least he was with Riku! You could have been hurt! Everyone's so messed up these days I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd been raped or kidnapped!"

Demyx wanted to say '_it's a __**student**__** club**__'_ but he knew just what the older meant. So there was no response, which was just fine with Zexion. He moved back to the door, knocking twice and entering the red hair's home, Demyx following closely behind him.

*******_**BLOW**_** by Ke$ha + CIRKUT REMIX*****

**Yes, we're still in the Demyx Arc! Just because it's Demyx's arc though doesn't mean it's all going to be in his POV. I hoped you liked this, I hinted at the lemon flavor, but I don't plan to hold back forever, so if you're looking forward to that just know that it will happen. Hoping Viv won't hate me for that XD**

**Wow, fifteen pages and over 4,400 words… Hope you like my return!**

**If you really want the song I listened to while typing this, DO listen o the Cirkut Remix, I like it more! **

**Also, if you want to see Riku, Sora, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Roxas in their rave clothes, check it out on my Daviant Art account: Highwind-Sniper.**

**Also, I set up a tumblr JUST for my fanfictions where these and more [the songs of these chapters, pictures, ect.] will be put up, it's the same as my username here: YourFlawedDesign.**

**I love you my reading fans. So please leave reviews for Gentleman Eli and Lady Viv, your kind Author and Beta! It may encourage random smut.**

"**Whoa, amzing chapter mister, I loved every word of it! I did indeed see the preview picture, and I was excited about the chapter, and I have to say, my hopes were met and surpassed; I waved bye to them quite happily as the car kept speeding by XD The writing was fast-paced and kept you on edge; perfect for a club scene. However, unlike many of these I've read, you didn't sacrifice detail and flow for pace, which I really appreciate, as I truly detest choppy writing. Can't wait to see how the shit's going to hit the fan after this XD"**

**-Vivacia18**


	7. I Can't Decide

"**Music in Me"**

**Chapter 7: I Can't Decide**

* * *

><p><strong>*It's not easy having yourself a good time*<strong>

Sora had spread out on the couch, his head resting in Riku's lap; the silver haired was somewhere between tired and frustrated with himself. Roxas and Axel were in the kitchen, getting some sort of substantial food prepared for anyone hungry enough.

"What took ya?" Axel leaned over the counter, ignoring the clang that followed Roxas pulling a pan down.

Demyx cringed, fear hitting him at the possibility of the older either going off or telling his band mates about fraternizing with Marluxia.

"It just took some time for me to find him." Zexion dismissed the subject, setting Riku's keys near their proper owner. He got a quick nod of appreciation in his general direction; seafoam eyes distracted in making sure the brunette was going to stay asleep.

"Hey, you two staying tonight? I can give you a ride in a bit if ya want." The red head could feel the awkwardness making its way into the room.

"Isn't Reno home?"

"Nah, he's out for the weekend. Job keeps him busy."

"… Good enough." The slate haired easily slipped past Demyx. "Extra room is set up?"

"Should be. No one's needed to use it since the last time you guys stayed over." The small fan above the stove was turned on; Roxas had given up on trying to get Axel to help and leaned on the counter next to him with the sound of simmering in the background.

"Then Zexion can use that one. Riku and Sora should move into Reno's room so we don't have to hear if Sora gets sick." The young blond seemed to frown when his eyes landed on Demyx, knowing better than to insist he share a room with the slate hared.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled that off quickly, letting Roxas move back to the stove with a small frown.

"If you want… Axel and I can stay out here." The smell of a midnight breakfast meal started floating in the air.

"Yeah, it's fine. I can wake Zexion when the food's ready."Demyx beamed, watching the retreating body.

Onyx eyes narrowed; he'd already been heading down the hall to the spare room. "I'm just resting, I'll come out when I hear everyone else eating," he huffed, closing the door to the crowd.

***Smells like something I've forgotten***

So maybe Zexion hadn't planned on actually falling asleep, but those things happened. He wound up coming out of the room around six, too early on a weekend for anyone else to really be up. The courteous plate in the fridge that held his share of the food was moved to microwave. The junior started the coffee pot; a year with Axel as a roommate had left him with the knowledge that the not-so-morning person would need it. It wasn't until the beep went off for his heated food that he remembered Demyx sleeping on the couch, the blond suddenly snapping up.

"Whoa… what time is it?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he was forced to take in the dull light.

"About six-fifteen in the morning; go back to sleep," the older sighed. "You were all probably up really late."

"Or really early," the blond smiled, stretching.

"Go back to sleep. I'm in no mood."

"So you're not in a bad mood either, right?"

Already he was tired of the younger, growling under his breath. "So I'm guessing no practice today."

"Doubt it." He got a nod from the taller as he slipped into the kitchen tiredly. "Riku doesn't want to leave Sora's side and Roxas is dead tired."

"Are you going to stay then?" Zexion grabbed the plate and sat at the small table, easily comfortable and digging into the eggs.

"Nope, might ask Xigbar to pick me up; I have a lot of stuff to do later. Maybe get more sleep too. Why, need a ride back to Hallow Bastian?"

"… You don't have to offer."

"Why do you say it like that?" The blond frowned, moving to the chair across from the shorter. " 'Cause of last night? I'm not mad, I mean, you were kinda right. I wasn't really thinking. You're just-… you shouldn't be angry about all of it since you were just _sitting_ there."

"I didn't even want to go!"

"Then why did you? _Really_? You didn't have to!" The older didn't answer, preferring to pick at his bacon. "See! Damn, you're pretentious." The other junior simply scoffed, ignoring the conversation completely. "… Know what? Fine. After the project, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Yeah, we'll see how long that claim holds."

"I'm serious!"

"Well, it's about time."

The younger stood up, towering over the older before letting out an annoyed sigh and heading to the door. His phone was quickly snatched off the table as he passed.

"Fucking pain in the ass…"

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Onyx blue eyes looked up to see Axel had climbed down the stairs, relaxed in black sweat pants and a loose shirt. "By any chance did you start the coffee-?" He was cut off by the small beep, a smile on his face. "Excellent. Where's Demyx?"

"Probably still waiting on the curb, you can still catch him before his ride gets here."

"The hell?" The red haired was already pouring the morning brew into his mug. "Hey, I thought you said you're gonna stop scaring our guitarist away."

"He had the things to do, don't push the blame off on me."

"Ya know, you've been acting hell of weird whenever he's around, and it's not just 'cause you're slave driving him on that assignment."

"Is that what he said?" The shorter scoffed again, eyes watching the flaming haired sit across from him. "He's hardly done anything."

"Whatever. So what's up with the whole attitude problem, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Well, Dem spilled about what happened last night to Roxy and me. You may have scared _him_, but we know you a little better; you wanna explain to me before Rox goes Doctor Phil on your ass?"

"Not particularly." Zexion leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "Especially not to you."

"And why's that?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Axel looked up over the rim of his mug, feral smile in place. "Humor me."

The two were silent, staring each other down and waiting for the other to crack; one hard and cold, the other lax but steady.

"I don't like him." The younger of the two buckled; he was ice in attitude, but Axel was not only just as stubborn and determined, he played dirty.

"Bullshit." The redhead began drinking from his mug again, simple.

"I don't!"

"You care too much to hate him."

"Why do you say that?!"

Axel just answered with a smile, wide and wild. "When you hate someone, you ignore them; not pay attention to them. They stop existing to you until faced with them; even then they're not worth your time. Not even to get out of your way to be nasty to. It's how you treated me when we first met, and it's how you still treat Sora sometimes; you treat Marluxia that way every day."

The smaller stood up, shoving his chair back and throwing his fork at Axel. He went back to the guest room to change, locking himself away long enough to get ready before leaving the house and slamming the front door behind him. He knew Axel was in the kitchen still, drinking his coffee with a cocky smirk on his face… because Axel had won.

He didn't like it.

***Don't wanna be a bad guy***

"And that's how Synesthesia affects the growing brain. Any questions?" Demyx beamed back at the classroom, meeting an impressed silence. Zexion simply sighed, fixing the lenses over his eyes before leaning back against the whiteboard. "No? Excellent!" The blond cheerfully headed back to his seat, far from his assigned partner.

Not that Zexion minded, he wanted to sit next to Vexen long enough to go over the notes for his and Xion's chemical and hormone balance of a-, hetero- and homo- sexuality. Really, he was just getting prepared for the test, but he did want more than his shorthand had allowed him.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm very happy to see you showed up prepared. We have time for one more…"

The slate haired teen managed to tone the aging man out long enough to complete his shorthand before going back to attention for the next presentation. As soon as they were finished, most everyone was just antsy for the bell.

Still, as the crowd quickly filed out, the onyx and green eyed top students held back, already hearing the ruckus outside as soon as the first classmate left. However, you couldn't hide in a class forever.

"- come on, it helps with the community service hours!" Kairi's voice echoed in the hall. "Student council can't do it all themselves!"

"Last year you seemed to have it under control." Zexion muttered, sticking close to the blond senior.

The red haired glared at him, huffing under her breath. "Don't _you_ have to catch up on your hours, Zexion?"

"Oh no, pardon me. I already have something lined up for both this year and next."

"Vexen?" She was desperate.

"Trust me, I'm working on it." The blond glared.

"I'll help out!" Demyx moved past the two, practically shoving them aside. "What is it?"

"The Halloween Dance… We have to get the gymnasium decorated in time and get the tables set up."

"And it counts for volunteer work you said?" The blond was already signing his name on her clipboard, smiling at her nod. "Great! I know some other guys who need to work on their hours too."

"Don't go around signing people up." Zexion glared, watching as Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora's names were added to the list.

"They won't mind! Kairi, did you get any music booked yet?"

"Well, we're trying to. The DJ we could afford won't be able to make it until later in the dance… We'll be playing off YouTube through speakers for an hour." Oh, now Demyx's ulterior motive came to light.

"If they're helping set up, think you can let a band play?"

"… If you guys try out. No 'inappropriate' music for tryout though, okay? The principal has to approve!" Kairi tsk'ed.

"We can work that out!" Bright cerulean eyes gleamed with the smile before he moved off to his next class; Zexion followed close behind, impressed.

"Axel's going to love you," he said lightly.

"I know. I'm still not speaking with you though." The taller may have been smiling, but his eyes wouldn't look at him.

"I figured as much." The slate haired sighed, turning down his hallway before he was late for class.

***Lock the doors and close the blinds***

The junior sighed as he sat at his table, unable to ignore how clingy Sora was to the silver haired today. Really now, was he that childish? "Feeling better?" he asked lightly, moving the school-cheap plastic spork around in the lunch staffs ridiculously cheesy 'mac-an-cheese'.

"… How can you eat that stuff?" The chocolate haired chuckled, digging out his own bagged lunch with one hand and refusing to let go of the slightly irritated looking Riku. Not like Zexion could blame him.

"I'll take that as a 'sort of'."

"I hate that guy!" The blond practically threw the poor messenger bag down next to the bench; the red haired behind him seemed to have given up hope of satiating him. Instead he just sat down next to the fuming teen, pulling out an energy drink from his bag instead.

"Hate which guy?" Sora shifted, relieving Riku as he leaned against the younger twin.

"Seifer." Axel sighed, not giving his boyfriend a chance to blow up again.

"That guy from Cirkut? I thought he lived in Traverse Town?"

"Well apparently his family felt the need to transfer him!" The spiky blond growled. Despite how cool he was playing it off now, even Zexion could feel the waves of murderous intent coming off Axel. Riku's spiked in the next sentence too. "I hope his little gang we met won't all show up here, but I can only guess we'll be seeing them more in Twilight Town."

Sora was shifted off of his brother and back to his boyfriends side, the possessive silver haired not fond of the idea. "Better have learned their lesson last time then…"

"Wait, Roxas how do you know?" The dark haired twin didn't seem aware of Riku's 'your mine' arm around the waist, leaning back against his brother.

"The ass is in my class – several of them, I'm going to see him again later in P.E." The blond groaned miserably, leaning backwards against the tall red heads chest.

***Pleasing everyone isn't like you***

Demyx was humming under his breath, balancing on the ladder carefully as he started putting up lights in the beams. Usually, he was mortified of heights, but this ladder was attached to a 'cherry-picker' controlled by Xion; frankly, the girl was smart and he wasn't going to be afraid when she knew what she was doing and he had a basket under him.

He could hear Roxas and Olette setting up the sound system not too far away; as predicted _**Flame Rose**_ had gotten the first hour to themselves before the DJ would show up, though once they were officially booked and getting paid, Axel had gone through their list of songs they could get away with playing. Selfie had insisted he look over the list again with _her_ approval, something the two were off doing now on the bleachers.

"_Shit_!" Demyx jumped in his skin when something suddenly invaded his peripheral vision, the blond turning quickly against Xion's warning to see a large orange jack-o-lantern balloon staring at him. "Watch it Sora, you scared me half to death!"

The brunette looked up from working the helium tank and balloon favors with Riku, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry Demyx!" The junior couldn't help but laugh; someone had been hitting the helium, Sora's voice wasn't _that_ high pitched. Judging by the chipmunk like laugh, Riku had been just as tempted.

Still, at last the guitarist was done and was slowly being lowered within climbing distance to solid ground; he couldn't have been more thankful to feel the gym floor beneath him. "Phew… alright, what's next?"

"**Testing. Testing. One, two, three. Loud and clear?"** The blond looked up quickly at the voice, a smile spreading across his face to see Zexion on the stage next to Olette.

"Hey, you came!" He seemed to have momentarily forgotten he was angry with the older classmate, and wasn't supposed to be talking to him. "I thought you had things lined up?"

Zexion's eyes rolled; he knew the taller would have never ignore him for long. Turning the microphone off, he hopped down from the small set-up stage and walked over to the dolt. "I was bringing papers by; Roxas didn't have a sign-in sheet for his hours; as I guessed neither did the other three. Did you need one?" He held out a yellow piece of paper that was supposed to be used to keep track of work.

"…. Whoops." Demyx took it delicately, folding it neatly and putting it into his back pocket. "I guess I'll get Kairi to sign that after…"

"I figured I'd at least stay and help out a bit." The slate haired shrugged, not needing his own sheet for now.

"You don't have to, Zexion." Xion had walked up, a soft smile on her face. "A few of the detention students will be coming by soon."

"I don't see how if they're in detention they're trustworthy." He shook his head.

"Then you can take Demyx's spot on the cherry-picker, Kairi wants to put some streamers up around the lights. Demyx, black garbage bags around the windows."

"Yes'm!" Bright blue eyes looked back at Zexion before heading off to find the tape.

***And now you've made me angry***

"You know, I don't think 'supervising' is technically helping." Roxas sighed, handing another piece of duct tape to the blond on the step stool.

"But handing Demyx tape is?" Axel sighed back, comfortable in his seat next to them.

"_Demyx_ has to use both hands." Said spiky haired glanced down at the two, moving the black garbage bag to the right position.

"Well there isn't much to do since the detention kids got here. That Seifer guy's doing all the heavy lifting. I got nothing bette- Shit Demyx!" Axel had jumped up just in time, helping his guitarist balance out before he fell over.

"Seifer guy?" The blue eyes were wide, confused and almost deer-in-headlights looking.

"Lemme guess, you heard about that Cirkut story?" The taller deadpanned, not pleased about it, mostly ignoring Roxas' fuming temper that was now showing itself again.

"… What? No, wait, Seifer _who_?"

"The fuck if I know."

"Almasy," Roxas said quickly, tearing off another piece of tape and handing it to the junior. Demyx didn't seem to be paying him any attention, eyes sweeping the large gym until they landed on the beanie wearing teen. "… Demyx?"

"Holy shit…" The blond jumped down from the step stool, ignoring his friends curious call outs to him and ran straight out into the chilled autumn air. Deep breath in, deep breath out; deep breath in, deep breath out. Blue eyes closed and he realized how crazy he must have looked back there… He had just needed air; he probably had made a show of himself running out like that!

"Well shit, the word is true; you really do go here."

***Please don't hang your head and cry***

"Alright everyone, thank you!" Kairi's voice over the sound system cheered. "That's all we can do for now without ruining it all, but you're all invited back Friday during your free periods to come back and help before the dance!" Zexion let out a small sigh; he bet the student council hadn't thought they'd get so much done on a Monday. The Phys. Ed. classes still needed to use the gym after all; this was all that could be done unless they intended to kill someone…

"Hey, have you seen Demyx, he needs to get his card filled out." Before he was aware she had moved, Kairi was in front of him with a smile.

"… Can't say I have." He answered honestly, eyes browsing the heads of the other students in the building. "He was here a moment ago…"

"Hm… Alright, what about yours?"

"Don't have one; don't need one right now." He shook his head, watching as the red haired girl took out a piece of paper and jotted something down.

"Alright, well, I tracked the hours… Just tell Demyx to come back Friday so I can sign the paper?" She handed the paper over to him and moved on to where his friends were waiting for her, catching a worried glance between Axel and Roxas. He followed the emerald and cerulean gaze to the gym doors the trio had first started working on, slipping out as everyone was busy getting ready to pack up for the day.

"Demyx?" Zexion called out to the empty school yard, frowning when he didn't get a reply. Normally he would have given up; maybe Demyx realized they weren't supposed to be talking or something. Still, he couldn't help the shaky feeling he got. He started to walk around the edge of the gym, kicking a rock a bit for the fun of it. It wasn't until he backtracked and went around the other side that he saw the younger. He almost called out to him, but something about the situation felt off…

Zexion walked up slowly; the taller was sitting on the cold cement, leaning back against the gym with his hood on; most of him seemed curled up against himself except for his head. He really just seemed to be staring at nothing; the far-away look in his eyes showed whatever he was thinking about wasn't something that was going to do a positive number on his mental health.

Carefully, the slate haired sat down close to him and reached out, brushing the usually bright-eyed teens shoulder. Demyx seemed to jump, reality hitting him quickly as if he'd never seen the planet before. Just as surprised he stared blankly at Zexion, curiosity increasingly being etched into his features.

He wasn't sure how it worked, but the older managed to get the zoned-out blond back on his feet. "Come on… Kairi said she'd sign your paper Friday, why don't you come over for a bit?"

"…I don't know…" Demyx frowned, not seeming sure of himself at all as the shorter started to lead him. "Maybe I should go home."

"Are you sure?" He eyed him suspiciously, hardly hearing the double doors behind them burst open.

"Hey you guys! Wanna come over for dinner?" Sora's hands were cupped around his mouth, a huge grin on his face. Demyx took the distraction to slip his wrist out of the shorter Juniors hands, shifting on his feet.

"I need to go home…" He said quietly, already starting off towards the parking lot. "I'll see you guys tomorrow…"

* * *

><p><strong>*I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters*<strong>

**Anyway; quick note: for anyone who saw I put Quintus and Seifer as a pairing in Chapter 4, I'm taking that back as I've tampered with the plot. Good thing I didn't write that chapter where that's important yet.**

**As for what happened with Seifer and Demyx in this chapter is a surprise for the entire Demyx Arc, sorry.**

**Anyway, hope this chapter was good, sorry I've been busy; college is a killer.**

**I've met my goal of 3,000+ words in one chapter, so good for me!**

**Also, seriously… no reviews, no new chapters. It's hard enough to get inspiration for this; I really don't want the same two or three people reviewing. College, work, and having a little bit of a life with my girlfriend when she's in town take up a lot of time, not to mention I really do need to sleep more than I have been. It's not like anyone would miss this fanfiction by the looks of it if I put it on the backburner for a year or two. There are at least 10 of you who have this on Alerts and maybe only 1/3 of you ever said anything about this story, so thanks for that… Not like Viv or I try hard or anything.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I think I might be unlocking some latent wizarding abilities, because I was just thinking about this particular story, and poof, a new chapter appears in my inbox; I'm expecting my letter from Hogwarts any day now XD Lol, okay, all joking aside, the chapter was fun, in a quirky, wry-grin-inducing hangover feel kind of way. And considering we are coming down from the clubbing high of last chapter, that is exactly how it should feel, so fantastic work there. It also looks like we've got some new intrigue coming up, tantalizing as ever; it's going to a whole lot of fun and pain seeing what you come up with."<strong>

**-Vivacia18**


	8. Scream and Shout

"**Music in Me"**

**Chapter 8: Scream and Shout**

***Bring the action! ***

"Are you pumped yet?!"

"How am I supposed to be pumped? You took all the energy for that!" The blond smirked, shoving the red head off him. "Really Axel, have you slept at all this week?!"

"Hey, I've tried!"

"Instead he winds up staring at the ceiling and texting me," Roxas yawned from his spot behind his boyfriend, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Yikes! Well hey man, feel free to bother me at night now." Demyx tried to offer the blond a bit of peace.

"You never answer!" Axel snapped, drumming erratically against the open locker door next to the guitarists' head. "You sleep through everything!"

"… No, but I'll get back to you in the morning." he beamed back. "And Roxas will be able to sleep!"

"Hey, Roxy knew what trouble he was getting into the moment he begged me to go out with him!"

"That's not what happened," the young blond frowned, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I distinctly remember you stalking me home and my dad threatening to kill you when he found you in the bushes…"

"Blasphemy!"

"You guys!" Demyx slammed the locker door against the neighboring metal to get their attention. "Gawd, don't you have class?" He started rummaging through his small portion of a cubby to dump his books in his bag for the upcoming weekend. The week had flown by; seriously, it was like someone had hit 'fast-forward' or 'skip chapter'.

"….Don't you have class?" Axel frowned. "You came from gym, right?"

"I don't have a last period~" The younger smirked. "Now shoo!"

Roxas sighed in agreement and started pulling Axel away. "Don't worry Demyx, I got him. We'll see you later to pack up the van?"

"I'm helping Kairi re-set some things up. I'll meet you guys tonight before we play?"

"Sounds good. See ya." He started tugging on the other junior's sleeve. "Come on Axel."

"Get amped Demyx!" The red head called to him before allowing his boyfriend to pull him away. "See you tonight!"

The blond rolled his eyes, closing his locker quietly as possible in the emptying hall, spinning the combination quickly for kicks before throwing the bag over his shoulder and starting through the crowd towards the double doors. The teen couldn't help but groan inwardly at the thought of the last few boxes he still had to move out of Xigbar's place, but it really shouldn't be that bad since there weren't many; just the last few heavy ones.

"Watch it runt!" The guitarist snapped back into reality a little late, bumping into an immovable force head on and stumbling back. Blue eyes snapped up and the younger moved to bolt, feeling the hold on his arm before he got far. Growling, he jerked his arm and gave a too quick sigh of relief when he felt the hold disappear. In the next moment he was thrown against the locker set nearest him, wincing at the pain that quickly followed.

"Fuck off!" Seifer quickly slammed his fist against the thin wall of metal next to him, the shorter flinching out of the way. He really didn't want to be caught up in a fight right now. "Hey, it was an accident!"

"I told you to stay out of my way!" He did seem to move back though, arms crossed as he stared the younger down.

"You think I wanted to run into you?" He took a deep breath, trying to look like he had a little bit of confidence in himself when he stood up straighter.

"I dunno, you tend to like getting caught up in a lot of shit." The taller smirked, cracking his knuckles. Demyx knew if this was going to come to blows that he easily wasn't going to win; and if a teacher caught them now he could get suspended… He was going to play tonight damn it!

"Trust me; I'm staying out of it." He shook his head, trying to dodge the situation entirely and starting past the other blond. He stumbled when Seifer pushed him back.

"A little late, don't you think?" Okay, this was starting to get out of hand. Demyx let his bag fall to the floor, deciding that if the other threw the first punch then he wasn't going to be the only one with bruises.

"Lemme go Seifer!"

"Hey!" The two jumped, looking over to the double gym doors as they opened, Demyx feeling relief when he saw the teacher. "What's going on out here?"

"…Nothing." Seifer moved out of the way, leaning against the lockers lined up next to Demyx as the blond moved away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Seifer, get to class." Zell shook his head at the other teen before turning to Demyx. "You, move along before I get Zack and we have to talk about you guys running extra laps next week."

"Yes sir." Demyx flashed a quick smile before rushing out. Really, he couldn't be happier that the other gym teacher had heard the ruckus instead. Things were handled a lot easier when people didn't know what had happened before; if Zack had been the one to come along then things could have gone differently, and possibly not as well.

*******When your hear us in the club*******

"Do you need help?"

"No no, I got this!" Demyx shook his head, setting the box down in the garage. "See? All better?"

"Your friend could have helped…"

"Xigbar? Nah, that old man's too busy hiding in the car." He looked back to the black vehicle, the driver listening to his loud stereo. "I'll just tell him to go, then it's jus' you an' me, got it kid?"

The platinum blonde smiled, chuckling behind her hand, letting her brother move off to dismiss the older man.

"Thank you for coming home, Demyx." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah… Well, I couldn't stay away forever. I'm surprised Saïx has been so patient with you."

"He's really not that bad." She shook her head, pulling back so both pairs of cerulean eyes met. "He's too tired to be strict."

"So he's tutoring you fine?"

"As best as he can!" she nodded. "With help."

"…Alright. Well, I'm here now, so I'll help too!"

*******You gotta turn the shit up*******

"We have a gig to play~!"

"Shut up."

"We're getting paid~!"

"I know."

"They're going to love us!"

"We don't know that."

"Oh, but they will!"

"Shut up Axel!" Riku and Roxas turned from the van, snapping at the red head in annoyance. As soon as class let out, Reno had picked up the current three in the van he was 'borrowing' from his friend. The back doors were wide open now as Riku and Roxas tried to get the drums in. Axel, 'band leader' or not, was practically dancing around in excitement. He'd been dreaming of this ever since 'Flame Rose' had been nothing more than three completely different people.

"Shit man, would you knock that off and _help_?!" Sea foam eyes bore holes into the singer's back.

"Hold up, move." Reno nudged the silver-haired out of the way and shoved the large drum set in. "Jeez, you guys are on your own once I drop you off."

"Yeah, we got this!" Axel grinned, moving to grab his guitar, the freshly cleaned electric's flames standing out against the black perfectly.

"Psh, you mean _us_." Roxas rolled his eyes, grabbing the neon blue guitar. "Are we even going to be able to sit in the back?"

"Eh, just lean against the other side and try not to move around when we take the turns." Reno shrugged, ignoring the problem and going to the driver's seat.

"So no, not comfortably." the blond huffed, watching as Axel climbed into the passenger's seat, leaving the other two to climb in along with the instruments. "Demyx and Sora are waiting for us to help set up."

"Oh good, I don't have to worry about you kids at all." the oldest chuckled.

"You could just leave the van with us so we don't have to call your ass when we're done." Axel suggested, rapping his fingers against the armchair.

"Yeah no, don't need the old thing damaged and Rude kicking my ass for it."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Not on your life." the older brother shook his head. "You chose your car when you started this thing; you knew what you should've gotten so it's your own damn fault."

*******See the boys in the club*******

_'You realize how badly you suck right now?'_

_ 'I don't want to go.'_

_ 'You realize you're a bad friend?'_

_ 'I can live with that.'_

_ 'You're a huge disappointment.'_

_ 'I don't care Roxas.'_

_ 'I paid for your entrance fee.'_

_ 'Why would you do that?'_

_ 'So you'll have no excuse.'_

_ 'I have plenty excuses.'_

_ 'I know you're on campus. GET IN THE GYM OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.'_

Zexion sighed and set his phone aside with an annoyed glance at the clock; he waved lightly at Lexaeus and stamped the return date into the book before signing off on the check-in sheet and leaving the library. He was starting to get sick of Roxas and his guilt trips. Zexion really wasn't one to buckle under peer pressure, but somehow the blond got to him; he hated it.

The slate haired easily made it to the large double doors where the music was coming from, flashing his student ID and getting his name crossed off a list before pushing forward past the doors.

The band had already begun playing, music pouring into the rest of the building from the stage. Not catching sight of a familiar face between the dulled lights and the flashing beams of different colors Xion and Demyx had put up earlier, the junior maneuvered his way past the empty seats next to the concessions tables. He hadn't noticed her at first, but when he felt the quick tap on his shoulder, he offered a small smile as Xion leaned against the wall next to him. She seemed to be the one to be working the table, poor thing… though by the smile adorning her face she didn't seem to mind. The area was far from the stage itself while the speakers were still throwing the music far enough to hear it well.

The previous song had just slowed when the next started. In a way, he was already feeling a little critical. Zexion had never exactly listened to 'Flame Rose's music… He caught bits and pieces, but even when he was with Roxas to fix software, he tended to haze most of it out so he missed major pieces and never got anything stuck in his head, while somehow still recognizing each song by title just by the first few seconds... Maybe that was being a bad friend, but it made this experience interesting… He'd only heard Demyx playing once before when he'd been trying out… Though now he realized that this music certainly was better enjoyed when the whole band was ready, excited and nervous in front of a large crowed.

There was a momentary pause when both the guitar players quickly readjusted and Zexion looked over the small crew. He already knew they would all be clothed in black; for some reason it was appealing on all of them. Riku often got a case of nervous jitters when it came to any type of presentation; as predicted the silver haired had a black band across his face to block out the size of the crowd and the flashing lights, as well as to match the hooded figure's long cloak. If he remembered correctly, that blindfold trick had been going on since Riku and Sora were doing a middle school presentation… Axel's own version of the black coat uniform was styled like a captain's coat and thrown open with the hood down, plus dark black jeans and a wife-beater shirt with the bands logo across it showing. He'd seen Axel wear it several times before at school to promote the band's 'secret shows'…. Though back then, all their shows had been secret shows. Then there was Demyx. The new member had obviously been told about the all-black charade and had dressed appropriately while still wearing something different enough to show that they hadn't collaborated properly; the crowd and new fans didn't seem to mind. The blond's black trench coat was barely hanging onto his lithe form, though it seemed to be fitted to be slipped on just under the shoulder the way it's belts and zippers adorned it; Zexion recognized the black shirt that shaped and clung to the younger teens figure underneath that the coat had its fish-net sleeves and the torn up black jeans which matched Axel's in style but had their own definition of 'form-fitting'…. The only new piece of his outfit was the long combat boots.

He didn't recognize the song they were starting when the petite blond began the instrumental introduction, quickly followed by the other two. The slate haired didn't know they had been working on a new set just for tonight, and he quickly tuned in; he told himself it was so he could at least give proper criticism after their performance.

Zexion rarely experienced sensory overload. Once in freshman year Vexen had taken him to the labs he was assisting the teacher in and he got to watch the senior class preform experiments in preparation for the science fair. When Vexen asked for a group to take him in and they allowed him to help he had been mentally excited and was quickly exposed to what being over-stimulated by excitement caused – mostly metaphorically. It was like a large dose of caffeine for the child you just let have a sip during their first trip to a circus. The only time he'd felt the same amount of astonishment and pride since then had been upon receiving a gift from his father; a night to see the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra when he was fourteen…

Later he would wind up blaming the flashing lights and the large speakers for the enhanced stimulation in its complete capacity. The level of sound was only encouraged by the gyms habit of creating echoes and the buildings ability to recreate and emphasize the amount of vibrations; the floor beneath seemed to move with the beat of the song. The music roared through the crowds; every time the bass drum was struck he could feel the repercussions in his chest, and it was an amazingly livid feeling. He could feel a glance from Xion next to him, but his gaze was fixated on the band that the packed crowd gathered around like wildcats. Even knowing that there wouldn't be personal space allowed, Zexion still left his spot against the stacked bleachers and tried to move closer to the stage, the crowd shifting and allowing the junior to get near. The band members stopped being individuals; everything for them was done as a group.

The lights helped emphasize the beat and strumming from their spot at the top of the building, giving the quickly played instruments and their clear voiced singers a colorful presence from their spot above the people dancing. The stage was a constant flurry of excitement; burning like fire, quick and graceful like water, yet enveloped in darkness until one of the rotating lights flashed against the figures there.

When he reached a spot he liked, close enough to feel the energy of the music and still far enough to not go deaf, he noticed the enthusiastic guitarist. Demyx was never at a standstill. He was practically warring with the stage; moving swiftly and precisely while never getting in the way of Axel or cutting off the crowd's view of Riku. Axel himself seemed to be moving around enough to compliment his fellow guitar player, making the show spectacular while not hinting at all to the crowd that the youngers movements were unplanned; that the blond was just so wrapped up in the music himself that he couldn't stop his body.

The atmosphere started to tense as the instruments seemed to be starting a war; the vocals and the drums had alternate interactions, the blond guitarist as the support piece. The feeling was almost chaotic as the music from the speakers sent the sound traveling to take over. Two people close to Zexion were trying to communicate with each other; their screaming sounded like hardly more than a whisper…

Suddenly the new Flame Rose enthusiast was forced from his trance, shoved aside by an unfamiliar form. With a second glance and a flashing red light floating by Zexion glared at the large form. His name drew a blank, but he remembered the incident from Cirkut; this was one of that Seifer guy's 'lackeys'. The band's current piece was slowly coming to a close, as was their performance in general based on the movement just off stage to get the DJ's table ready. Carefully and evasively, Zexion took his chance to get out of the crowd and wend his way back to Xion. As Flame Rose would be busy getting their stuff off stage, for now she was the only person he knew in the sea of faces in the darkened gym.

"Wow, they were amazing!" the dark haired girl smiled at his return, filling up a few more cups of drinks as the other 'fans' started grabbing something to drink as the new song player got himself ready and the band slowly managed to get off stage. "I had no idea they could play that well, I hadn't been to any of their shows since Marluxia and Larxene were band members."

"…. They weren't bad." Zexion said, grabbing one of the cups. He would not admit to falling into a similar state of awe… He could not submit to the lyrics of an insane red head singer, the beat set by a stage-frightened silver haired drummer, and the musical piecing of a mullet-hawked blond with tight clothing. He could not allow himself to be defeated by Flame Rose. Axel would never let him hear the end of it!

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out.**

"Just be careful. He'd skin me alive if it got dented in any way, shape, or form!" Axel winced as Riku tried to readjust the drum set so it would fit, his blindfold resting around his neck.

"You know, this'll be a lot easier when ya help!" He grunted as he made one final shove and got the set carefully wedged in there.

"I can't believe you managed to fit everything." Demyx smiled, his job made much easier as he set the neon blue instrument into its case and onto the floor next to the set. "So back to the party for some fun, huh?"

"Hey, did you guys see the look on Zexion's face?" Sora was leaning against the van's side, his phone open as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"Whoa, no way? How'd you get that?" Axel nearly plowed Riku out of the way to get a look.

"I was only a foot or two away; I just waited for some people to move their heads." Sora beamed as he flashed the phone at the other four. Roxas leaned against his brother for a better look.

"That… is priceless."

"He was staring at Demyx the whole time too~" Sora grinned at his friend, letting him hold the phone for better observation.

"Psh, yeah right Sor. He was probably just awestruck by the music." Demyx chuckled, sending the picture to his own number for safekeeping.

"Or your pants." Sora tried to remain hopeful for his friend.

Axel snorted at the brunet's implications, shaking his head. "Man, if only. Though the blackmail is beautiful. He'll probably tell us he hated it all. This is perfect!"

"Well, it's a nice change." Riku agreed, shrugging. "I'm heading back inside. Sora?"

"Coming~!" The spiky cinnamon haired grabbed his phone back and trailed after the silver haired, doling out compliments to Riku about the good job he'd done and how one day he'd be able to do it without being blindfolded.

"Ah, guess that's the cue." Axel stretched out, throwing his captains coat into the van before locking it up. "Comin' in Dem?"

"Nah, I think I'll get some fresh air for a bit." Demyx smiled, waving off the other blond and the lead singer before resting against the back of the gym near the doors.

Tonight had been… exhilarating. Since he'd been young and his older sister had joined Gullwings… since she had taught him to play the guitar when he was eight actually! Letting out a large yell for himself, Demyx relaxed. He was still so energized; he was the Energizer bunny on crack! He threw his arms in the air and laughed at how ridiculous he must look; he hadn't ever felt so relieved, excited, and thrilled for more action as he was right now since… he'd never felt like this all at once before! It was overwhelming and amazing!

Letting out a sigh as his own laughter and heartbeat slowed, he stretched a bit and settled against the gym wall for a moment before the thought of reentering came to him. He wondered if Zexion was wondering where he was. That would be nice… Smiling at the thought that _Zexion_ was watching _him_ earlier and not the whole band, Demyx moved to push the gym door open again.

The impenetrable force hit him again, much harder this time. "_Out_. Now."

Demyx took the hint and moved away from the doorway and back outside to the parking lot. He winced seeing the dark haired man looming over him. No, no, no! Today was supposed to be great! Tonight was the night of his life! The blond let out a whine as he was shoved, the back of his head hitting against the wall with a thump he knew no one on the other side would hear.

"Hold on a second Rai." The hand heading for the junior's face stopped, Raijin lowering it and stepping aside.

"You wanna deal with him Seifer? 'Cause I wouldn't mind beating him up a bit, ya know?"

"Just give me a second." The bulky out man stepped away so Demyx was faced with the problem he was sure he'd left behind. The younger blond quickly took a defensive stance, fists raised. He didn't blame the taller for laughing; he wasn't going to get far. "Jeez kid, you know how to make a guy laugh at least."

The blow was quick. Demyx lost his stance, his breath and his grasp of his surroundings. He didn't know when Seifer threw the punch to his stomach, but he really wished he'd thought of it first. The shorter was left on his knees, coughing to try and catch his breath, hands already a bit scraped up when he'd made the unconscious decision to catch himself on the pavement.

"Aw man that's sad. C'mon runt, where's the fight?" Demyx's head shot up, glaring at his tormentor. He knew if he'd just stay down he'd only get kicked a couple of times and then be left alone. However, he got up. Stupidly he ran towards his attacker, only to get grabbed by Rai and forced to stand still. The fist coming his made him shut his eyes quickly; he didn't want to see the pain coming.

It didn't happen. Demyx peeked his eyes open to see one of his classmates pulling Seifer back. The silent hero glared at Rai and the blond felt his arms being released. He didn't waste time, moving behind the auburn haired.

"Hey man, we don't want no trouble, you know? Just visiting an old friend."

"You don't go here. You both had better get off campus now." The older students voice made sure the thugs knoew this was not just a suggestion, it was a demand. There were a lot of curses thrown their way and dark threats muttered under Seifers breath before they left.

Demyx glanced up at the student, trying to remember where he'd seen him before… He couldn't place it. The way he looked though, he had to be a senior. "… T-Thanks…"

"Be careful." The older patted Demyx's back – a bit roughly, but no complaints – and started back towards the parking lot, his dropped backpack easily slung over his shoulder before disappearing to get into one of the cars.

Demyx didn't bother trying to stop him to find out who he was… He went back inside to be near familiar faces. He could find this guy next Monday after the weekend passed and he got a chance to relax.

***Scream & Shout by Will. and Britney Spears (Spag Heddy Dubstep Remix)*******

**So I was working on a picture preview for this chapter, the band in their outfits and stuff… but Loretta officially died and she isn't coming back, that's what this took so long. So, chapter updates will be depending on the amount of time I have at school to work on these. It'll take time, but I hope this came out good enough for you lovely people!**

"**As for this chapter, it was a lot of fun imagining the band performing, and even more fun imagining that pic of Zexion that Sora snappedXD"**

**-Vivacia18**


End file.
